Choromi-chan
by MatsuShit
Summary: [En hiatus por estar siendo reescrita] Choromatsu trabajaba en un club como camarero y cantante casi todos los días. Pero una noche como otra cualquiera, en medio de una de sus actuaciones, vio a la última persona que querría haberse encontrado en aquella situación. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso Choro? Digamos que, en el club, Choromatsu era conocido como "Choromi-chan".
1. Cap 1 - Choromi

Hola a todos!

Muchas gracias por entrar a leer mi historia.

Llevo varios años escribiendo cosas para diferentes fandoms y esta es creo que la tercera vez o así que publico una de mis historias, pero por lo general suelo borrarlas antes de acabarlas y, por lo tanto no las publico. Así que espero que este sea el comienzo de una cuenta que no acabe borrando y en la que vaya subiendo cositas regularmente (más o menos).

Respecto a la historia, he de decir que desde que salió el CD Drama de Choro y Jyushi trabajando en el bar de okamas me enamore de la apariencia de Choro (amo a Choromi, en serio) y eso al final ha desembocado en esto.

Espero que os guste mucho este primer capítulo y prometo no tardar demasiado en escribir y subir el segundo (normalmente acabaría toda la historia y luego iría subiendo semanalmente, pero si lo hago así, sé por experiencia que no subiré nada).

{Red}

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - Choromi**

Un par de golpes se oyeron a través de la puerta de mi camerino. Era la señal de que tenía que salir en 5 minutos. Revisé por última vez mi maquillaje antes de calzarme los tacones rojos que debía llevar esta noche y salí por aquella puerta en dirección al escenario.

La jefa me dio las últimas instrucciones antes de irse a ayudar a otra de mis compañeras con su traje. Los focos del escenario se apagaron y la chica que había estado sobre este hace escasos segundos entró entre las cortinas para reunirse conmigo, dándome ánimos para mi actuación de hoy. Coloqué correctamente mi vestido una última vez y suspiré antes de dirigirme al centro del escenario. –You had plenty of money in 1922—Aún totalmente a oscuras, y en silencio por la expectación del público, comencé a cantar, ganando aplausos y silbidos del público tras reconocer mi voz.

Un único foco se encendió, enfocándome únicamente a mí mientras una suave música comenzaba a sonar. –You let other women make a fool of you—Al menos una vez al mes, generalmente por petición de los clientes, tenía que interpretar esta conocida canción versionada por Jessica Rabbit. –Why don't you do right… like some other men do?— De nuevo había tenido que embutirme en el ya conocido vestido añil oscuro de tirantes con escote en v y corto hasta las rodillas que tan famoso se había hecho en este club. -Get out of here— Como siempre, mis tacones rojos preferidos acompañaban a la que parecía haberse convertido en mi pieza de ropa favorita para las distintas actuaciones en las que participaba, generalmente como cantante solista, ya fuera con algunas de mis compañeras bailando para acompañar las canciones que interpretaba o, como ahora mismo, cantando en solitario. –Get me some money too— Como ya había hecho cientos de veces, me dediqué a simplemente cantar de la forma sensual que sabía le gustaba a los clientes, dirigiendo miradas con cierto toque sexy a diferentes rostros anónimos de los hombres que se encontraban entre el público.

Esta era mi última actuación de la noche, por lo que lo poco que duraba mi canción se podría decir que hasta se me había hecho corto. Parecía mentira que disfrutara tanto sobre este escenario cuando las primeras veces que no me dejaron otra opción más que actuar a penas había podido contener mis nervios.

Tan solo quedaba la última palabra de la canción, la cual debía cantar en un par de tonos más altos que el resto de la canción, lo cual hice sin ningún problema, cerrando los ojos para saborear mejor esta última nota. A penas terminé, volví a abrir los ojos, mirando al afortunado que se encontraba en la tercera fila de mesas con media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y los ojos entrecerrados. Abrí los ojos como platos al reconocer aquella expresión y al hombre al que pertenecían. Afortunadamente, aunque la música con la que cerraba la canción seguía sonando, el único foco que estaba encendido se apagó, evitando que mi reacción fuera detectada por ninguno de los clientes.

Apenas se cortó la música y yo ya había huido del escenario, escondiéndome en la seguridad de mi camerino. Revisé mentalmente mi horario una última vez. Menos mal, hoy no tenía que atender las mesas. Me senté en la cómoda silla de mi tocador y apoyé la cabeza sobre la superficie de este, tratando de relajarme un poco antes de cambiarme de ropa para irme a casa. Levanté la cabeza para mirar mi reflejo en el gran espejo que componía la parte superior del tocador.

Era imposible que, yendo tal y como iba, me hubiera reconocido, ¿verdad? De todos los clubes a los que podía haber ido, de todas las horas a las que podría haber venido a este preciso club, ¿por qué tuvo que venir precisamente a la hora que yo actuaba?

Un par de golpecitos a mi puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos, ¿acaso no sabían que ya había terminado por hoy? Quizá necesitaban que hiciera alguna sustitución o el público estaba exigiendo un bis. Con ello en mente, recoloqué correctamente mi peluca verde de corte Bob y abrí la puerta, horrorizándome al ver quién se encontraba tras ella.

Frente a mí se encontraba Osomatsu, el mayor de mis cinco hermanos, vestido con unos pantalones negros y camisa roja, sujetando una bonita rosa a juego con su camisa y dibujando en su rostro su típica sonrisa de lado, algo sonrojado, pero verdaderamente atractivo al mismo tiempo. – Choromi-chan, hoy has estado magnífica. B-bueno, no es que los otros días no lo hayas estado, por supuesto que sí, pero hoy esp-pecialmente - En su voz podía notar claramente lo nervioso que estaba, tratando de contener su lengua para no decir ninguna estupidez mientras intentaba mantener su mirada sobre la mía, no pudiendo evitar bajar la vista de vez en cuando hacia el escote de mi vestido. Por mi parte, me dediqué a sonreírle de forma dulce, intentando no mostrar mi pánico al descubrir no solo que, efectivamente, había visto a mi hermano mayor en aquella mesa frente al escenario, sino que, además de haber venido a más actuaciones, era fan mío.

Pero gracias al destino, uno de los chicos de seguridad se acercó hasta nosotros, indicándole a Osomatsu que no podía estar en la zona de camerinos e invitándole de forma realmente amable a irse. Sintiéndose intimidado por el segurata, mi hermano mayor me dedicó una sonrisa encantadora mientras me tendía la rosa, la cual cogí casi inconscientemente, atontado por aquella sonrisa. –Encantado de haberte conocido, Choromi-chan. Espero que podamos hablar más adelante –Por algún extraño motivo, tomó mi mano y la acercó a sus labios, depositando un suave beso sobre esta antes de alejarse por el pasillo, seguido por el tipo de seguridad.

Como el idiota que soy, me quedé ahí petrificado unos segundos antes de cerrar corriendo la puerta del camerino y sentarme en el suelo con las manos tapándome la cara, avergonzado por mi estupidez. Tras unos segundos reevaluando mi vida, me levanté y quité la peluca, colocándola en su sitio antes de peinarla un poco, dejándola preparada para el próximo día. No tardé mucho en quitarme el vestido y los tacones, sustituyéndolos por mi camisa blanca, vaqueros y zapatillas verdes, dejando todo bien recogido antes de coger mi sudadera verde, las llaves del camerino y salir de este, cerrando la puerta antes de irme.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejad reviews para contarme qué tal (y si se me pasó alguna falta ortográfica).

Para los que tengan curiosidad, la canción que supuestamente canta Choromats- digo Choromi es "Why don't you do right", la versión que se utilizó para Jessica Rabbit en la película de Roger Rabbit (no sé por qué esto no me deja poner el link por si alguien quiere escuchar la canción, pero con poner "why don't you do right Jessica Rabbit" en You Tube debería saliros ^w^).

De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Cap 2 - Saliendo antes (Parte 1)

Hola de nuevo!

No me creo que esté subiendo un segundo capítulo! Wow, esto es un récord personal!

Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que he recibido en el anterior capítulo, en especial a remedy six, PancitoDeCanela, merry kirkland, mary-animeangel, Yoko matsu, MatsunoPines y Yuki-chan Kamijou por comentar 3

Bueno, ¿qué decir del capítulo?

He pensado en introducir ya la sub-trama, a ver como se va desarrollando esto. Pobre Choro, va a meterse en más líos de los que necesita. Ah! Decidí dividir en dos o quizá tres partes este trozo, espero que no os importe (quería subir pronto y me vienen demasiadas ideas).

Muchas gracias de nuevo y disfrutad del capi!

{Red}

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 – Saliendo antes (Parte 1)**

El club en el que estaba trabajando quedaba un poco lejos de casa, y a estas horas de la noche, la temperatura de las calles de Tokio no eran muy elevadas que digamos. Guardé las llaves en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón y me puse la sudadera, casi inmediatamente metiendo las manos en el bolsillo frontal de ésta.

Bajé la vista a la acera por la que estaba caminando, encogiéndome un poco sobre mí mismo debido al frío. Debería haberme cogido una chaqueta o algo. Más de tres meses haciendo este mismo camino a esta hora y con este frío y parecía que aún no había aprendido que era necesario coger una chaqueta antes de salir de casa.

Desde que nos habíamos vuelto a reunir tras mi primer intento de conseguir un trabajo a tiempo completo e independizarme (y comprobar el fiasco que ello resultó), habíamos decidido, al menos por ahora, permanecer los seis juntos, aunque tratando de trabajar al menos a tiempo parcial para cubrir parte de nuestros gastos. Como era de esperar, ninguno aparte de mí se había tomado eso en serio. Bueno, creo recordar que Totty estaba trabajando a tiempo parcial en aquella cafetería… -¡Choromatsu nii-san!—Hablando del rey de Roma… Me giré hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz del menor de mis hermanos, parando hasta que me alcanzó - ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas, Todomatsu? ¿No deberías estar en casa con los demás? – Apartó la mirada un momento, señal de que había hecho algo que no debía, y me sonrió suavemente antes de responder –Tuve una cena con unos amigos, nada importante—Por su apariencia ligeramente desaliñada, estaba claro que eso no era lo que había pasado, pero por mucho que insistiera el menor no iba a soltar prenda, por lo que desistí en mi intento de averiguar que habría hecho mi hermanito, comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

Apenas avanzamos unos pasos cuando Todomatsu volvió a hablar – Choromatsu nii-san, ¿qué hacías en aquel club del que te vi salir? No tienes dinero suficiente para permitirte ir a lugares como aquel – Los nervios por haber sido descubierto tan pronto se apoderaron de mí, haciendo que comenzara a sudar ligeramente (aunque realmente Totty no sabía nada. Si no me pusiera tan nervioso por tonterías, podría haber inventado algo con facilidad) – E-esto… bueno, verás…. – suspiré—Estoy trabajando como camarero. S-sé que ese es el último sitio donde me hubierais imaginado trabajando… ¡P-pero pagan sorprendentemente bien! -. Obviamente, tampoco le iba a contar toda la verdad. Estaba nervioso, pero no era gilipollas.

Al parecer, mi respuesta le pareció suficientemente convincente, por lo que no volvió a preguntarme por el tema.

Habían pasado unas semanas desde el doble incidente con dos de mis hermanos. Por un lado, había comenzado a fijarme en los clientes de las primeras filas siempre que salía al escenario, evitando especialmente esa zona cuando me tocaba turno de servir mesas. Osomatsu parecía estar únicamente los días que yo salía al escenario, generalmente llegaba un hora o así antes de que yo saliera, y se quedaba hasta más o menos media hora después de que mi actuación hubiera finalizado. Definitivamente se sabía mi horario, al menos la parte de actuaciones, pero por suerte no volvió a intentar visitarme en mi camerino de nuevo (y si lo hizo, los de seguridad hicieron un buen trabajo deteniéndole).

Por otro lado, el comportamiento de Todomatsu estaba empezando a resultarme extraño. Generalmente no salía de casa más que para ir a trabajar o a pescar con Karamatsu, quizá ver a un par de amigo de vez en cuando, sin embargo, todos los viernes cuando yo volvía a casa después de trabajar, me estaba acostumbrando a ver al menor de mis hermanos sentado frente a la mesa del salón con la cabeza apoyada sobre esta, normalmente dormido cuando yo le encontraba, aún con la ropa puesta y rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas. La mayoría de noches me limitaba a bajar un par de mantas para taparle una vez le había tumbado en el suelo, pues mis brazos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para cargarle y subirle a la habitación todos los días.

El viernes de aquella semana salí bastante antes de lo previsto ya que había una actuación especial o algo así, no presté mucha atención, demasiado contento tras oír la noticia de que hoy no tendría que cantar frente a Osomatsu. No sé cómo se las arreglaba para pagar el precio de la entrada y las copas que tomaba, pero el maldito estaba ahí, en una de las tres primeras filas de mesas absolutamente TODOS los días que yo salía al escenario. Ni uno había faltado. De hecho, algún otro cliente debió irse de la lengua, porque ahora también me buscaba desde su mesa e incluso pedía a otras camareras que fuera yo a atenderle cuando me tocaba turno de servir mesas.

Una de las veces que me fue imposible evitar acercarme a su mesa, casi me caí al suelo de lo nervioso que estaba. No entiendo por qué, pero saber que Osomatsu estaría tan cerca de mí en esta situación, posiblemente observándome… Me puse infinitamente más nervioso de lo habitual, mis mejillas completamente coloradas. Iba tan pendiente de mi hermano mayor, que acabé tropezando conmigo mismo y estuve a punto de besar el suelo. Aún no sé si por suerte o por desgracia, alguien me cogió de la cintura justo antes de caer completamente. Y, cómo no, quedé de tal manera que, básicamente, mi trasero quedó en primer plano para que el pervertido de Osomatsu se deleitara con las vistas.

Hay que reconocer, que el idiota tiene suerte. No todos los días tienes la suerte de que la camarera que te gusta se caiga delante de ti de forma que puedas admirar su trasero y posiblemente sus bragas (aunque espero que no se me llegaran a ver, me moriría completamente de la vergüenza. Por suerte, sé que no se me salió ninguno de los pechos falsos, eso sí que hubiera sido mortificante).

Retomando lo que ocurrió aquel día… Me cambié rápido antes de escabullirme por la puerta trasera del local. A pesar de que quería ver la cara que se le quedaría a Osomatsu al ver que no era yo quien actuaba hoy, prefería no arriesgar la poca suerte que tenía y vi más adecuado huir lo más rápido posible del lugar.

Como aún era bastante temprano para volver a casa, decidí emplear mi bien ganado sueldo en una nueva pieza de merchan que había sacado Nyaa-chan, por lo que me dirigí a la zona comercial de la ciudad, atravesando la calle de los bares. ¿Por qué les gustaba tanto concentrar los locales del mismo tipo en un mismo lugar? Nunca lo entenderé.

El caso es que, por algún motivo que escapa a mi comprensión, decidí tomar aquella ruta, a pesar de que tendría que andar un poco más que yendo por otras calles.

Apenas había llegado a la mitad de la calle cuando escuché una voz que me resultaba muy familiar. Me acerqué un poco a la ventana de la que salía aquella voz, lo que me permitió escuchar dos voces más que mantenían una conversación con la primera –Personalmente creo que hiciste bien, no deberías arriesgarte si no estás seguro de tus sentimientos—Una de las voces femeninas comentó, sonaba algo apenada –Sacchi tiene razón, deberíais seguir como amigos, o dejar de veros un tiempo hasta que te aclares, Todomatsu-kun— ¡¿Esa chica había dicho Todomasu?! Me acerqué un poco más a la ventana, tratando de escuchar mejor lo que estaban hablando… ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto tan cotilla? –Sacchi, Aida, por favor, dejemos el tema… N-no quiero hablar de esto ahora mismo… –Todomatsu sonaba realmente preocupado, lo que me hacía querer intervenir, pero tampoco podía entrar ahí y tratar de hablar con él como si nada –Totty, Aida y yo solo queremos ayudarte. Cometiste un error, y eso es normal en tu situación, pero ya no puedes cambiar lo que sucedió, solo…– querría haber seguido escuchando la conversación, al menos hasta averiguar qué le había sucedido al menor de mis hermanos, quizá con la intención de ayudarle desde las sombras si ello estaba en mi mano, pero algo (o más bien alguien) interrumpió mi escucha.

* * *

Hola de nuevo!

Qué tal estuvo? Curiosidad por saber que hizo Totty? Prometo no ser muy mala con él (quizá).

Espero vuestros reviews (y de nuevo, avisad si se me pasó alguna falta ortográfica o escribí algo mal o inentendible (me pasa bastante)).

Nos leemos! 3

PD: Oh, sí! Otra cosilla. Para los que lean estas tonterías que pongo(?). Estoy medio escribiendo un OsoChoro Devimega (adoro ese AU, me atrevería a decir que es mi favorito). No sé si sería capaz de ir alternándolo con este o me atascaré un poquillo en alguno. Debería subirlo?


	3. Cap 3 - Saliendo antes (Parte 2)

Hola de nuevo!

Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís apoyando esta historia! Intentaré no defraudaros! Especialmente gracias a los que me comentáis 3

Creo que este capi me quedó un poquito más corto que los demás, pero espero que os guste igualmente ^w^

Disfrutadlo!

Ah! Al final decidí subir el otro fic (el Au DeviMega) que tengo por ahí empezado. Así que en un día o dos subiré el primer capi de ese! (lo que no sé es como voy a llevar las dos historias a la vez xD).

Ahora sí, os dejo leer tranquilos!

{Red}

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 – Saliendo antes (Parte 2)**

-¡Choromatsu! – Osomatsu prácticamente se me tiró encima. Apestaba a alcohol, pero no parecía estar borracho. ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿No tendría que estar en el club, desilusionándose porque no estoy allí cantando para él?

B-bueno, no para él solo. Para todos los clientes del local.

Le miré con gesto de disgusto, apartándole de mí rápidamente y alejándonos a ambos de la ventana de aquel local. Lo último que necesitaba Todomatsu en este momento era que el entrometido de su hermano mayor descubriera que estaba en problemas y lo empeorara todo.  
Comencé a caminar, retomando mi ruta original hacia la zona comercial con Osomatsu a mi lado, hablando como si se lo fueran a prohibir –Oye, Pajamatsu, ¿qué estabas haciendo allí parado? ¿Espiando a alguna chica para pajearte esta noche pensando en ella? –Tras comentar aquello comenzó a reírse como el idiota que era por su propia burla, seguramente disfrutando de la cara de mala hostia que le estaba dedicando en aquel momento. Suspiré y opté por no responder a aquel comentario tan típico del mayor, centrándome mejor en localizar la tienda que tenía la exclusiva de la nueva figura de mi Idol preferida.

Durante un rato estuve tranquilo, mi hermano mayor me obsequió con el regalo del silencio y se comportó como una persona normal el tiempo que pasamos en la tienda. Pero al parecer gasté toda mi suerte en ello, porque para cuando fui a preguntar por la figura me dijeron que se habían agotado.

Algo decaído, salí de la tienda, mi hermano siguiéndome de cerca, y hasta ahí llegó mi tranquilidad –Hey, Choro, últimamente no hablamos de nada. Ya casi no pasas nada de tiempo en casa. ¿No te habrás echado una novia antes que tu onii-chan, verdad? –sonreí muy levemente ante aquello, reduciendo mi paso hasta andar a la misma velocidad que él –He encontrado un pequeño trabajo por las tardes, nada del otro mundo, pero me pagan bien para el tiempo que paso allí. Así que está bien. Tú también deberías buscar un trabajo, Osomatsu nii-san. Mamá no tendría que seguir pagando por todos tus caprichos –pareció sorprenderse ante mi respuesta, ahora parecía preferir la idea de que estuviera con una mujer antes que trabajando –No te preocupes, onii-san. No voy a irme como la última vez –sabía que Osomatsu seguía afectado por mi intento de independizarme de hace apenas dos meses, e imagino que saber que volvía a tener un trabajo podía hacerle pensar que quería volver a intentarlo.

Seguimos caminando en silencio unos minutos hasta que Osomastu habló de nuevo, algo más serio, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios –La verdad, es que mamá ya no me da dinero. Los demás no lo saben, al igual que lo de que tú estás trabajando, pero… gané bastante dinero en una carrera en el hipódromo hace un mes o así, y por ahora voy utilizando ese dinero. Pero no se lo digas a los demás o querrán que comparta el premio –esbozó su clásica sonrisa de medio lado, frotando un dedo bajo su nariz. No sé por qué, pero por un momento tuve la esperanza de que dijera que había encontrado trabajo como una persona de su edad haría. Durante ese segundo olvidé de quién estábamos hablado.

Le respondí con una pequeña risita, sonriendo mientras prometía no delatarle, a lo que él me correspondió con una sonrisa de las suyas y la promesa de ayudarme a encontrar la figura que quería.

Casi por inercia, acabamos por ir a casa a pasar el resto de la tarde, disfrutando de la compañía del otro como hacía tiempo que no hacíamos. Cuando éramos más pequeños pasábamos casi todo el tiempo los dos juntos, ideando trastadas y llevándola a cabo, muchas veces con ayuda de nuestros otros hermanos, pero por lo general éramos nosotros dos solos… La verdad es que echaba de menos estos momentos, disfrutando de la compañía del mayor de mis hermanos. Hablando de tonterías y riendo juntos por ello.

Entre risas y conversaciones estúpidas, acabamos hablando sobre lo que hacíamos actualmente. Yo le conté sobre mi empleo en un club, evitando sus súplicas por saber en cual con la excusa de que si se lo decía, vendrían y me causarían problemas como hicimos cuando descubrimos el lugar de trabajo de Totty. A cambio de mi historia, Osomatsu me contó el "glorioso relato", como él lo llamó, de aquel día que ganó en las carreras. Hablamos de todo lo que habíamos estado haciendo, él me contó hasta cosas que prefería no saber, pero en ningún momento mencionó las visitas al club. Aunque sí me habló de una chica de la que creía estar enamorado. Básicamente describió a mi alter-ego, Choromi, contándome cosas de ella que realmente me sorprendieron oír salir de sus labios. Por algún motivo, oírle decir todo aquello me alegraba gratamente y cubría mis mejillas de un ligero tinte rojo. Aunque no llegó a mencionar que era cantante en un club, ni que no conocía a la chica personalmente, me dijo todo lo que sabía sobre ella, describiendo detalladamente su aspecto… ¿Realmente me él me veía así cuando llevaba aquella peluca y un poco de maquillaje? Mi corazón latía intensamente mientras Osomatsu parecía no terminar nunca de hablar de lo maravillado que estaba con mi otro yo.

Desde que nos llamó nuestra madre a cenar hasta que me dormí aquella noche, no pude dejar de pensar en lo que me había estado contando mi hermano mayor, sintiendo una extraña presión en mi pecho durante todo ese tiempo. Era como si algo estuviera oprimiendo mi pecho continuamente, impidiéndome respirar correctamente. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

* * *

Como siempre, ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que aunque fuera un pelín más cortito os gustara igual (y espero no haber bajado la calidad :') ) Oh! Y si cometí alguna falta o algo decidmelo!

Dejadme vuestras criticas en un review ^w^

Nos leemos!


	4. Cap 4 – ¿Sentimientos encontrados?

Hola a todos!

Siento muchísimo la demora, pero ya estoy de vuelta con la continuación de este intento de fic sobre nuestra adorada Choromi... digo... sobre nuestro amado Choromatsu (?)

Bueno, aquí tenéis, el cuarto capítulo. Espero que os guste!

{Red}

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 – ¿Sentimientos encontrados?**

En toda la semana no fui capaz de quitarme de la cabeza las palabras de Osomatsu. Cada vez que le veía entre el público o le miraba desde la mesa que estaba atendiendo, mi corazón daba un vuelco. No podía concentrarme correctamente en el trabajo y me tropecé más de lo habitual mientras llevaba bebidas por las mesas, además de un par de tropezones en el escenario que por suerte no acabaron conmigo cayendo al suelo.

Tanto mis compañeras como la mismísima jefa notaron mis excesivos nervios, por lo que al final de mi primer turno de aquel día fui llamado al despacho de la jefa. Según me acercaba a la puerta del despacho, mis nervios aumentaban incluso más. No quería que me despidieran por esta tontería. Tratando de tragarme mis nervios, toqué un par de veces a la puerta antes de entrar, cerrando tras de mí y sentándome en una de las sillas frente a la mesa de la jefa. –Choromatsu-kun, ¿qué te ha pasado hoy? Es como si volviera a ser tu primer día. ¿Hay algo que te incomode? –Miré sorprendido a la jefa. ¿No iba a despedirme? E-estaba preocupada por mí… Sonreí ligeramente negué con la cabeza. A pesar de su preocupación, no podía decir que la presencia de uno de los clientes me ponía nervioso. Tampoco quería perjudicar a Osomatsu –E-está todo bien. Solo estoy teniendo un mal día… -continuamos hablando unos minutos más y al final mi jefa acabó por mandarme a descansar un poco.

Al salir del despacho tuve que cruzar la zona de las mesas para poder llegar a los camerinos. Miré de reojo a Osomatsu, tropezando al haberme distraído y desencadenando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Obviamente me estaba mirando. No sé por qué lo había dudado.

Atravesé la sala lo más rápido que mis tacones me lo permitían y entré a mi camerino cerrando la puerta al segundo de estar dentro. Me senté frente al tocador, suspirando mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre la mesa. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Desde que me había acostumbrado a trabajar aquí no me había puesto tan nervioso, ni siquiera cuando descubrí a mi hermano entre el público.

Suspiré pesadamente, levantando la vista para verme en el espejo. A ver, Choromatsu, céntrate. Todo sigue igual que siempre, ¿verdad? ¿Ha habido algún cambio que pueda haber provocado esto? Piensa. Hmm…. En el club todo sigue igual, tengo el mismo horario, mis compañeras siguen siendo muy simpáticas conmigo y me dan ánimos casi cada vez que me ven, los clientes son muy amables conmigo, no he tenido grandes incidentes recientemente desde aquel tropiezo cuando me distraje por Osomatsu…

Espera.

Desde que hablé ayer por la tarde con él… m-me siento algo raro… por algún motiv-

Unos golpecitos en mi puerta interrumpieron mi hilo de pensamiento. Ajusté todo mi look correctamente y me acerqué a la puerta para abrirla. Para mi sorpresa y desgracia, al otro lado de la puerta no estaba otro mas que mi hermano mayor. Incapaz de retomar correctamente mi papel de camarera alegre y simpática le miré directamente a los ojos -¿Qué quieres? Estoy en mi descanso –Traté de no ser demasiado desagradable, pero los nervios estaban volviendo a apoderarse de mí y ahora no quería lidiar con las tonterías que seguramente Osomatsu iba a soltar. Él simplemente me sonrió de forma tierna, provocando que mi corazón diera un brinco –Solo quería saber si todo estaba bien. Te vi un poco preocupada cuando cruzaste la sala hace un momento y quería asegurarme de que no te hubiera ocurrido nada –Eso… fue realmente tierno de su parte… -S-sí, tranquilo. Todo está bien –desvié momentáneamente la mirada, algo sonrojado –Te agradezco mucho la preocupación y que te hayas acercado hasta aquí, después de lo de la última vez, para asegurarte de que estaba bien… -le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de demostrar que realmente me pareció un gesto muy tierno.

Osomatsu hizo un amago de marcharse, dándome pie a comenzar a cerrar la puerta, pero en el último segundo, pareció reunir una cantidad increíble de valor y color rojo en sus mejillas y me detuvo, mirándome con decisión antes de hablar –Choromi-chan, quiero pedirte un favor. Quiero conocerte mejor, pero cuando estás en el club estás trabajando y no quiero molestar más de lo necesario… ¿P-podríamos… E-est… A-a-aceptarías tener u-una cita conmigo? Por favor –tras acabar su petición se agachó en una reverencia que mantuvo hasta que yo respondí. Había sido extremadamente tierno al preocuparse por mí, bueno, por mi alter-ego, de aquella manera a pesar de casi no conocerme, y se podía ver claramente lo mucho que se había esforzado para reunir todo el valor necesario para pedirme una cita…

En aquel momento prácticamente podía oír mi corazón latir con tanta intensidad que estaba seguro de que Osomatsu podría oírlo también. Jamás hubiera imaginado que el vago e irresponsable de mi hermano mayor pudiera comportarse tan tiernamente con alguien cuando tenía sentimientos tan fuertes hacia esa persona. Por un momento, que estoy seguro se le hizo eterno, me quedé mirándole con un gran afecto reflejado en mis ojos. Cegado por estos extraños y confusos sentimientos, respondí que aceptaba ir en una única cita con él, convencido de que no tendría otra posibilidad de conocer mejor este lado tan dulce que desconocía de mi hermano mayor, me tenía realmente embelesado por esa forma de ser que me estaba mostrando.

Inmediatamente, Osomatsu se levantó con la mayor sonrisa que pudo plasmar en su rostro y los ojos totalmente iluminados de esperanza y felicidad. Al verle así no pude evitar reír ligeramente antes de pedirle que se retirara para que pudiera prepararme para mi siguiente turno. Él, aún emocionado, asintió y me despidió con un suave beso en el dorso de la mano, como la última vez que vino a mi camerino, antes de irse rápidamente.

Tardé unos minutos en arreglarme correctamente antes de salir de nuevo a atender las mesas, esta vez con una sincera sonrisa plasmada en mi cara. Pasé más de lo necesario por delante de la mesa de Osomatsu, sonriéndole a él en especial cada vez que lograba que nuestras miradas se cruzaran. El mayor no tardó mucho en marcharse del local, poniéndome como excusa que era un hombre ocupado y debía marcharse para cumplir con sus recados. Ante aquello, reí suavemente, sabiendo la poca verdad que escondían las palabras de mi hermano. Me dio su número de teléfono antes de marcharse para que pudiéramos estar en contacto y acto seguido se marchó, dejándome totalmente sumido en mi nube, como si fuera una colegiala enamorada.

Lamentablemente, mi burbuja no tardó mucho en estallar. Apenas me giré para continuar con mi trabajo, caí en la cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. ¡Acababa de aceptar una cita con mi hermano mayor!

Conseguí aguantar con una expresión neutra hasta que llegó el fin de mi turno. Volví aparentando tranquilidad hasta llegar a mi camerino y allí por fin desaté mi ataque de pánico.

Inmediatamente me quité la peluca y empecé a tirarme de los pelos, corriendo de un lado a otro de la habitación y repitiéndome lo estúpido que era por haberme dejado llevar por lo que me había estado diciendo el mayor de mis hermanos, definitivamente no podía sentir nada por él. Era imposible que sintiera nada por ese idiota, vago, inmaduro, egoísta, cara dura, maleducado, despreocupado, alegre, apasionado, cariñoso, dulce, tierno….

Solté un pequeño suspiro.

¿A quién pretendía engañar? Estaba totalmente pillado de mi hermano mayor.

* * *

Qué tal estuvo? Espero no haberme dejado ninguna falta de ortografía por ahí en medio!

Espero poder subir el próximo capi en poquito tiempo!

Nos leemos!


	5. Cap 5 - Pillado

Holaaaaa~

Me siento orgullosa de lo poco que he tardado en subir este capi! Y el próximo está casi casi escrito ya! (he tenido un momento de inspiración gracias a un par de canciones).

Disfrutad!

{Red}

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 – Pillado**

Como negarlo no me iba a ayudar en nada, traté de aceptar esos sentimientos que, obviamente, jamás iba a dejarle saber al idiota. Era ya lo que me faltaba. Con los motes que tenía ahora ya había de sobra, no necesitaba ni más motes, ni más bullying, muchas gracias.

Como siempre, me cambié de ropa y me aseguré de haberme quitado todo el maquillaje y dejarlo todo recogido antes de salir del club. El camino a casa fue muy tranquilo, ya había empezado a subir la temperatura nocturna, pero no lo suficiente para que dejara de hacer frío. Entré a casa, cerrando la puerta tras de mí y dejando mis zapatos en la entrada.

Como ya era costumbre, me asomé por la puerta del salón para comprobar si hoy Todomatsu también se habría quedado dormido en la mesa. Pero para mi sorpresa, parecía haber estado esperándome allí sentado, dedicándome una mirada que no conseguí descifrar. Por algún extraño motivo sentí que debía sentarme frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa. Quizá la "telepatía" de sextillizos haciendo su efecto.

Esperé paciente a que comenzara a hablar, a cada segundo que pasaba poniéndome más y más nervioso. Finalmente suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos, mirándome de nuevo al abrirlos –Choromatsu nii-san, ¿por qué estás trabajando en un bar en el que solo contratan mujeres? –antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para discutirle nada, el menor de mis hermanos continuó hablando –No intentes engañarme. He estado investigando sobre ese local. Es solo un bar normal, que cobra entrada, con camareras guapas que además cantan o bailan y en el que solo trabajan mujeres con vestidos bonitos. ¿Por qué me mentiste cuando te pregunté qué hacías en el bar? Entiendo que no soy el hermano en el que más confías, todos sabemos que ese puesto lo tiene ganado Osomatsu nii-san, pero al menos podrías decirme eso, ¿no? ¿Qué es tan grave que no puedes confiarle a tu hermano? –continué mirando a Totty sin saber bien que decir, tratando de inventar alguna excusa que pudiera ser creíble y que además no me fuera a costar mucho mantener, pero la mirada de Todomatsu, que siempre parecía estar escondiendo algo, me ponía más nervioso de lo normal. Bajé la mirada, negando con la cabeza. No podía contarle la verdad. ¿Qué pensaría de mí si supiera que su hermano, el que se supone que es el responsable, está trabajando como camarero y cantante vestido de mujer?

Levanté un poco la vista al oir algo de movimiento. Todomatsu estaba sacando su móvil. Deslizó el dedo un par de veces por la pantalla y me la mostró, dejándome horrorizado. Por algún motivo, Totty había conseguido algunas fotos de mí vestido como Choromi. Sabía que me había reconocido por la última de ellas, en la que se me veía quitándome la peluca justo antes de entrar a mi camerino. ¡¿Cómo demonios había conseguido esas fotos?!

Ahora sí que no tenía escapatoria –Está bien… Pero esto no puede saberlo ninguno de nuestros hermanos, ¿vale? En especial Osomatsu –Todomatsu asintió, dándome pie a que comenzara mi relato –Bueno… Cuándo volvimos de aquel intento tan desastroso de independizarnos, acordamos que todos buscaríamos un trabajo. Durante una de mis muchas búsquedas, acabé en una de las tiendas del centro donde acababa de salir a la venta el nuevo single de –el menor me interrumpió aclarando su garganta, claramente queriendo que fuera al grano –está bien, está bien. Bueno, el caso es que, conseguí el último disco de la promoción que regalaba un book de fotos exclusivas, por lo que estaba realmente feliz. De camino a casa, por los alrededores del club, empecé a cantar inconscientemente. Seguía muy emocionado por haber conseguido el book exclusivo, y no pude evitarlo. Cantaba bajito, pero aun así la gente que pasaba por mi lado podía oírme perfectamente. Entonces fue cuando una mujer me paró al oírme, pidiéndome si podía cantar un poco más alto para que pudiera apreciar bien mi voz.

Aunque me puse bastante nervioso por ello, accedí a cantar otra canción un poco más fuerte, y la mujer me dijo que mi voz era muy bonita y me ofreció cantar en su club, ya que andaban muy bajos de personal. Resultó que aquella mujer era la jefa del club donde trabajo ahora. Fuimos a su despacho y me ofreció el trabajo que tengo ahora mismo. Necesitaban a alguien para sustituir a una chica que lo había dejado, y por algún motivo dije que aceptaba. Me explicó en detalle todo lo que tendría que hacer, hasta me enseñó el horario en el que estaría trabajando. Todo me pareció genial hasta que caí en el detalle de que todas las demás empleadas del local eran mujeres. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, la que ahora es mi jefa me dijo que simplemente me vistiera de mujer mientras estaba trabajando, alegando que con un poco de maquillaje y un vestido bonito, podría pasar perfectamente por una chica gracias a mi constitución. Aún no sé si eso es algo bueno o malo, pero cuando me dijo lo que cobraría, más los extras por cada actuación, de pronto no me pareció tan importante el detalle de tener que vestirme como una mujer. Así que cogí una de las pelucas que uso para los cosplay, compré un vestido que me pareció bonito y unos zapatos, y a los pocos días hice mi primera aparición en el club. Una de las chicas me ayudó con el maquillaje los primeros días hasta que me acostumbré a hacerlo yo.

Incluso a pesar de los nervios de los primeros días, a los clientes les gustaba mucho cuando yo salía a cantar, y estaban encantados de que yo les sirviera en las mesas, por lo que no me fue difícil acostumbrarme al trabajo… -decidí dejar ahí la historia, mirando a Todomatsu. Él me devolvió la mirada conteniendo un poco la risa. Era obvio que en cuanto se enteraran, todos mis hermanos iba a terminar por reírse en mi cara por tener que vestir de mujer siempre que estuviera trabajando –Ahora entiendo por qué Osomatsu nii-san no puede enterarse de esto… No te dejaría vivir con ello –comenzó a reírse, aunque no muy alto ya que los demás debían estar durmiendo. Me froté las sienes, sabía que no tendría que haberle contado nada -¿Has acabado ya de reírte? Querías saber la verdad, ahora ya la sabes, pero quiero algo a cambio. ¿Qué te ocurre últimamente? Dejando a un lado la curiosidad y que deberías contármelo para estar iguales, estoy realmente preocupado por ti –Totty me miró sorprendido, ¿en serio creía que no me había dado cuenta de lo raro que estaba actuando?

Todomatsu me miró por un momento, desviando la vista casi al momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron –Todomatsu, te voy a decir lo mismo que me acabas de decir tú a mí. Sé que no soy tu hermano de más confianza, pero sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea que te ocurra. Y al contrario que tú o cualquiera de los demás, yo no me reiré sea lo que sea, y trataré de ayudarte si me es posible de algún modo –el menor volvió a mirarme, esta vez durante un periodo de tiempo ligeramente más largo. Le oí moverse en el sitio, tratando de distraer sus nervios con sus manos. Podía sentir como se debatía internamente en si contarme lo que le había ocurrido o no –Choromatusu nii-san… No… No quiero hablar de esto… -Tras decir aquello, se levantó del sitio y salió de la habitación. Desde la sala común pude oir como subía las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, seguramente cambiándose de ropa una vez en la habitación y metiéndose en el futon con los demás.

Suspiré y me estiré en el suelo. Por unos momentos me quedé mirando el techo… No parecía que Todomatsu me fuera a contar nada, y mis problemas ya eran suficientes como para ponerme a investigar sobre ello. Para empezar, Osomatsu me había dado su número de teléfono para que le mandara un mensaje o le llamara para quedar pero, obviamente, no podía llamarle con mi teléfono, o descubriría que soy yo. Tendría que pedirle el correo o buscar otra forma de contactar con él para que no pudiera identificarme. Por otro lado… Cuando quedara con él, ¿qué íbamos a hacer? ¿Dónde iríamos? ¿Y qué me iba a poner? Solo tengo los vestidos de las actuaciones, y no creo que fuéramos a ningún sitio donde ir con un vestido tan arreglado sea adecuado. Tendré que ir mañana a comprar algo o pedírselo a alguna de mis compañeras del club…

* * *

Qué os ha parecido? Dadle ánimos al pobre Choro, que cada vez está metido en más problemas _cofcof_ pormiculpa _cofcof_

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	6. Cap 6 - ¿Qué ocurre?

¡Holahola!

¿Qué tal todos? Espero que bien :3

Yo estoy dejando de saber que poner aquí xD Si a alguien se le ocurre algo, ¡estoy abierta a sugerencias!

Por ahora, os dejo que sigáis leyendo, que es lo que habéis venido a hacer! (?)

Espero que os guste!

{Red}

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 - ¿Qué ocurre?**

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano para poder comprar algo de ropa. A penas había gente en las tiendas, por lo que no tuve problemas al llevarme exclusivamente ropa de mujer (ropa interior incluida). Además de para la cita con Osomatsu, lo cual estaba empezando a replantearme, necesitaba algunos conjuntos para un par de actuaciones nuevas. De camino a la tienda donde habitualmente compraba el maquillaje, una sudadera que me era muy conocida me llamó la atención, por lo que decidí seguir a aquella persona.

No tardé mucho en ver que se trataba del menor de mis hermanos, portando la sudadera gris que todos teníamos igual a excepción de por el color del símbolo. Iba a acercarme a preguntarle qué hacía por aquí a estas horas cuando vi que se encontraba con otro hombre. Un chico bastante más alto que él, con el pelo castaño y un traje oscuro, acompañado por una corbata amarilla perfectamente anudada.

Pude ver como Todomatsu se ponía nervioso al momento de hacer contacto visual con aquel hombre, el otro sonriéndole de forma encantadora mientras Totty parecía tratar de huir. Yo estaba demasiado lejos para oír lo que decían, pero ver a mi hermano pequeño negar repetidas veces con la cabeza y salir corriendo fue suficiente para hacerme reaccionar y salir corriendo tras él. No tardé mucho en alcanzarle, tomándole del brazo para hacerle parar –Todomatsu, ¿qué ocurre? ¿quién era ese hombre? –Al principio Totty se veía asustado, creo que pensaba que había sido el otro hombre quién le había detenido, pero cuando fue consciente de que era yo se abrazó a mí, comenzando a llorar –Todomatsu… ¿estás bien? –correspondí el abrazo casi inmediatamente, acariciándole el pelo suavemente –Chor-romatsu nii-san… ¿pod-podemos ir a algún sitio? N-no quiero seguir aquí… -pude ver como miraba sobre mi hombro para buscar al hombre con el que se había encontrado antes. Ignorando aquello, asentí ante su petición, tomándole de la mano y comenzando a caminar. No sabía dónde podríamos tener algo de intimidad a estas horas, así que opté por llevarle al club.

Cuando entramos a mi camerino cerré la puerta antes de dejar mis cosas al lado del perchero donde tenía todos mis vestidos, ofreciendo el pequeño sillón que había en la habitación como asiento para el menor de mis hermanos mientras yo me sentaba frente a él en la silla del tocador -¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber? A los trabajadores nos regalan la bebida –le sonreí ligeramente, esperando su respuesta. Él no tardó mucho en negar con la cabeza, sin levantar la vista del suelo. Continuamos sentados en un silencio incómodo durante un largo rato hasta que Totty se decidió a hablar –Ese hombre era un amigo, A-Atsushi-kun… Él... bueno, yo… -suspiró antes de continuar –Cometí un error, hace tiempo. M-me gusta Atsushi-kun, o al menos eso creo, no lo sé, ya no estoy seguro. En aquel momento pensé que sí, y… y todo me daba igual… y… llegamos demasiado lejos… -sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo, por lo que apoyé una de mis manos en su rodilla, manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa con intención de consolarle –salí huyendo. Igual que hace un rato. Y desde entonces le estoy evitando. Él me busca para hablar conmigo, sé que está preocupado, pero no puedo ni mirarle a la cara. Pero al mismo tiempo no puedo dejar de pensar en él, y no sé qué hacer, pero no puedo ni hablarle. No me atrevo ni a enviarle un mensaje… -de forma silenciosa Todomatsu había empezado a llorar de nuevo. No me había contado todos los detalles, pero era evidente lo que me quería decir. Me senté a su lado, abrazándole mientras le decía que no pasaba nada y que todo estaba bien. Tras un rato consolándole y dándole pañuelos, terminó por calmarse, agradeciéndome que le hubiera escuchado y pidiendo que no se lo contara a nadie, ya que ni sus amigas conocían la historia completa. Me sentí algo mal al no ser capaz de ayudar a mi hermano, pero estos temas no eran precisamente mi fuerte, y para esta situación solo pude aconsejarle que tomara tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos y luego confrontara a ese tal "Atsushi", pero que al menos le enviara un mensaje para que supiera que no estaba enfadado con él pero necesitaba algo de espacio.

Miré el reloj, ya casi era hora de comer y no podía llevar a Totty en aquel estado a casa o los demás harían preguntas que no querríamos responder, por lo que le propuse acercarme a una convi, comprar algo para comer y quedarnos en mi camerino. Tras convencer a Todomatsu de que comiera algo, salí yo solo a la tienda que había a un par de calles del club, quedando a solas con mis pensamientos durante el camino de ida vuelta. Pensé en que quizá podía contarle a Todomatsu mi dilema amoroso con el mayor de nuestros hermanos, es posible que el supiera aconsejarme mejor en esos temas. Obviamente Osomatsu no querría salir conmigo si descubriera que en lugar de con una mujer estaba saliendo con un hombre, que por si eso fuera poco, además era su hermano… Pero era la única oportunidad que tendría de estar con él. Aunque fuera solo por un corto periodo de tiempo… y no fuera completamente yo…

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que había dejado de fijarme por donde iba y choqué contra alguien cuando volvía hacia el club. Me disculpé rápidamente antes de continuar algo apresurado mi camino.

Mientras comíamos, le conté un poco más sobre mi trabajo en el club a mi hermano, enseñándole algunos vestidos. Pareció que mis historias sobre el club le habían distraído lo suficiente para que se hubiera vuelto a animar, tomándose mi trabajo más seriamente que la última vez e incluso animándose a darme algún consejo de ropa para mis próximos shows.

Por un momento pensé en contarle lo de Osomatsu, pedirle consejo sobre este tema, pero acabé tirándome para atrás. Osomatsu era mi hermano, a Totty no le importaría que saliera con cualquier hombre, pero al estar relacionados, al ser familia, era totalmente diferente.

Llegó mi hora de servir mesas, por lo que le ofrecí salir, tomar algo a cuenta mía y disfrutar de las actuaciones de mis compañeras, pero declinó la oferta, optando por quedarse en el camerino a esperarme. Suspiré y me vestí rápidamente con el uniforme de camarera, dejando que Todomatsu me maquillara y poniéndome la peluca antes de salir.

Me crucé con un par de compañeras que me preguntaron por el chico que había metido en mi camerino, y tras explicarles que era mi hermano pude continuar mi camino hacia el salón principal, comenzando mi ronda.

Con solo un vistazo rápido a las mesas localicé la de Osomatsu, sonriendo ligeramente al verle allí. Pedí al barista que me preparara un coctel Irish Eyes* decorado con una cereza roja en lugar de las clásicas hojas de menta. Mientras preparaban la bebida, aproveché para escribir una nota con mi nuevo número de teléfono, para que Osomatsu pudiera contactarme sin descubrir que era su hermano.

Dejé la nota y la copa en la mesa de Osomatsu, sonriéndole mientras me marchaba, tropezando de forma inevitable y casi cayendo al suelo en frente de mi jefa. Ella se rió por mi torpeza, diciéndome cuando me repuse que me estaba buscando. Fuimos a la zona de camerinos mientras me explicaba que tenía que hacer una sustitución hoy y que a cambio al día siguiente podía tener libre a excepción del último turno.

Entré al camerino para ponerme alguno de los nuevos conjuntos para la sustitución, pero al abrir la puerta me encontré con Todomatsu probándose uno de mis vestidos, maquillado como si fuera una de mis compañeras.

Ambos nos miramos durante unos momentos antes de que yo decidiera ser ligeramente más maduro y responsable, ignorando la situación por el momento y vistiéndome para salir a cantar. Llevaba ya tiempo preparando una nueva canción que pensaba estrenar en mi próxima actuación, pero dado que tenía esta oportunidad y lo tenía todo preparado y aquella mañana había comprado el vestido, parecía el momento perfecto para estrenarla.

Me puse el vestido que tenía listo para esta actuación, un vestido palabra de honor en color rosa pastel, tan claro que podía casi ser considerado blanco, con falda de cuatro capas irregulares cuyo color oscurecía ligeramente según iba bajando y llegaba hasta el suelo. Como iba con algo de prisa, opté por no ponerme zapatos, retocando ligeramente mi maquillaje antes de salir casi corriendo por la puerta hacia el escenario.

Cuando llegué a la parte trasera del escenario, el pianista estaba comenzando a tocar la melodía introductoria, la cual me daba aún cierto tiempo para respirar hondo, coger el micrófono y subir al escenario tranquilamente. Me coloqué en el centro de este cuando la luz se comenzó a aclarar suavemente, iluminándome justo antes de comenzar con la letra –If I could begin to be, half of what you think of me –sonreí suavemente mientras cantaba, moviéndome muy lentamente, ya que la canción tenía un ritmo más bien lento –I could do about anything… I could even learn how to love –acabé la primera estrofa con suavidad, conectándola en seguida con la segunda, comenzándola con un poco más de fuerza y acompañándola por un movimiento de mi mano –When I see the way you act, wondering when I'm coming back –coloqué la mano que no estaba sujetando el micro sobre mi pecho –I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you –acompañé esta última frase con un suave movimiento de mi mano hacia delante, como si señalara al público, pero con mi mano completamente relajada. Hubo una pequeña pausa, en la que la música continuaba mientras yo mantenía aquella posición relajada, repitiedo con suavidad la última frase como si de un eco se tratase –love like you… -casi inmediatamente después de la segunda repetición, comencé la siguiente estrofa, dando un paso hacia delante y volviendo a gesticular con mi mano –I always thought I might be bad, now I'm sure that it's true, 'cause… I think you're so good and I'm nothing like you –la última palabra la entoné con algo más de fuerza, resaltándola con otro gesto de mi mano que uní con otro movimiento de señalar de forma relajada al público, mirando con una nueva sonrisa a Osomatsu, quien parecía hipnotizado por mi voz –Look at you go, I just adore you, I wish that I knew… what makes you think I'm so special… -con mucha suavidad, continué la canción –If I could… begin to do, something that does right by you… I would do about anything … I would even learn how to love… -hice una pequeña pausa y continue –When I see the way you look, shaken by how long it took, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love… like you… Love me like you… -cerré los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa sobre mis labios mientras acababa la música.

Cuando terminó el sonido del piano volví a abrir los ojos, levantando la vista al público, dispuesto a irme cuando comenzaron a aplaudir. Pero no era un aplauso como los de siempre, por algún motivo sentí que me estaban diciendo que mi actuación les había encantado. Sonrojado, murmuré un suave gracias en el micrófono antes de abandonar el escenario, aún escuchando los aplausos hasta cerrar la puerta de mi camerino –Vaya… No sabía que cantaras tan bien, Choromatsu nii-san –la voz de Todomatsu me alteró por un momento. La actuación me había hecho olvidar que él estaba aquí. Le sonreí mientras me sentaba en la silla, jugando con una de las capas del vestido.

Durante un rato me quedé allí hablando con mi hermano de algunas cosas sobre el club y respondiendo algunas de sus preguntas respecto a mis actuaciones. Aún no sé cómo llegamos al acuerdo, pero por algún motivo accedí a que Totty fuera algo así como mi estilista-maquillador a partir de ahora.

* * *

Hooola de nuevo!

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo?

Una aclaración (para que veáis que investigo y todo): *El "Irish Eyes" es un cóctel preparado con whisky irlandés, crema batida y licor de menta a partes iguales. Generalmente se decora con unas hojas de menta, pero también se le puede añadir una cereza como decoración. El motivo por el que lo escogí es porque tiene un color verde claro que se parece bastante al color verde que representa a Choromatsu. (Queda bien como mensaje, ¿no?)

Para los que no conozcáis la canción, se llama "love like you", es la versión completa (bueno, la version completa que yo conozco) del ending de una serie llamada Steven Universe (soy una gran fan de la serie. Para los que la veáis también, el vestido que usa Choromi mientras la canta es básicamente el vestido de Rose sin el hueco en forma de estrella que muestra la gema).

Y... creo que ya está por ahora x3 Para los que sé que me vais a preguntar, os hago un pequeño adelanto: el próximo capítulo se llama "La cita".

Ahí lo dejo ;D


	7. Cap 7 - La cita

Oh! hola ;D no os he oído llegar (?)

Bueno bueno, por fin llegó el esperado capítulo de la cita. Creo que no os he hecho esperar demasiado, ¿no?

Espero no haberme salido mucho de los personajes (esto debería decirlo siempre), pero tengo debilidad por Chorito siendo adorable.

Disfrutad del capítulo! Nos leemos debajo

{Red}

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 - La cita**

Después de la charla con Todomatsu tuve que volver a terminar mi turno sirviendo mesas. Todos los clientes que habían estado presentes durante mi actuación me felicitaban cuando pasaba cerca de ellos, incluido Osomatsu, quien me miraba constantemente con una de sus encantadoras clásicas sonrisas y trataba de convencerme para que me sentara con él cada vez que pasaba por su lado.

Como compensación por la actuación extra, mi jefa me dio la mañana y parte de la tarde del día siguiente libres (los sábados trabajaba todo el día), por lo que se podría decir que solo tendría que hacer el turno de noche. Yendo por la calle de camino a casa suspiré pensando en qué podría hacer para aprovechar el día libre. Estoy seguro de que se reflejó en mi rostro la emoción que se apoderó de mí al pensar que podría ir a comprar aquel manga que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando para comprar, porque Todomatsu me miró raro, casi decidido a cruzar la calle para que no le vieran conmigo.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a casa, justo a tiempo para cenar con los demás. Después de la cena me quedé leyendo una revista en el salón mientras Ichimatsu salía a dar comida a alguno de los gatos que venían habitualmente a la casa. Todomatsu había subido a la habitación con Osomatsu y Jyushimatsu, y Karamatsu… No estoy muy seguro de dónde se encontraba.

Noté una corta vibración en mi bolsillo, seguramente un mensaje de mi jefa o alguna de mis compañeras. Ignoré el teléfono, optando por continuar el interesante artículo que había estado leyendo segundos antes de sentir la vibración, pero antes de poder seguir, el teléfono volvió a molestarme con lo que sería seguramente otro mensaje. Suspirando, saqué el aparato de mi bolsillo y abrí los mensajes, sorprendiéndome al ver quién los había enviado.

 _From: Osomatsu_

 _Hola Choromi-chan! :D Me preguntaba si podíamos quedar un día de estos para la cita de la que hablamos. Puedes mañana? :)) Si no puedes podemos quedar otro día. Cuando te venga bien. Yo puedo cuando me digas. Quizá el lunes? O el martes? O el miércoles?_

 _From: Osomatsu_

 _Olvidé decir que soy Osomatsu, el chico del camerino, aunque imagino que lo habrás deducido. Hehe ;)_

Tardé un rato en darme cuenta, pero estaba sonriendo como un tonto mientras leía los mensajes. Después de pensarlo un poco y razonar conmigo mismo, decidí responder.

 _To: Osomatsu_

 _Mañana tengo libre casi todo el día. Si te parece bien, podemos quedar hasta que tenga que entrar a trabajar._

Casi al segundo, ya me estaba respondiendo.

 _From: Osomatsu_

 _PERFECTO! A las 10 te parece bien? :DD_

 _To: Osomatsu_

 _Las 10 está bien._

Era un plan bien razonado. Me levantaría temprano para ir a arreglarme al club, quedaría con Osomatsu, y como él querría acompañarme a casa, evitaba tener que mentirle al entrar a trabajar justo después de la cita. Era un plan perfecto. Soy un genio.

 _From: Osomatsu_

 _Genial! Paso por ti a esa hora :D Dime dónde vives para que pueda ir xD_

Mierda. Miré nervioso la pantalla. No había pensado que también querría recogerme en casa. ¿Qué podía hacer? Mi perfecto plan se había venido abajo. ¿Por qué todo tenía que salirme mal?

Tras unos segundos de pánico, mi cerebro decidió volver a activarse, dándome una solución extremadamente sencilla. A veces puedo llegar a ser tan idiota como el mayor de mis hermanos.

 _To: Osomatsu_

 _Quedamos directamente en la puerta del club. Nos vemos_

Y así de fácil fue solucionar mi crisis. Enterré la cara en uno de los cojines que tenía a mano, gruñendo por mi estupidez.

De los nervios, apenas pude dormir aquella noche, mirando de vez en cuando a mi hermano mayor dormir de forma ruidosa a mi lado como si nada. Cuando me desperté, me encontré con que Jyushimatsu se había movido durante la noche, empujándome hacia el otro lado del futon, lo que aprovechó Osomatsu en sus sueños para atraparme entre sus brazos. Estaba aplastado entre dos de mis hermanos, por lo que me ví obligado a apartarlos a ambos de un empujón si quería salir de allí antes de que despertara el mayor. Jyushimatsu se movió sin ningún problema, aprovechando el cambio de posición para estirarse aún más en el espacio que quedaba bajo el futon. Por otro lado, Osomatsu había sido más complicado. Estuve mínimo diez minutos hasta que conseguí que me soltara, acto seguido quitándomelo de encima para que no pudiera volver a atraparme. El pequeño empujón que le di fue suficiente para hacerle chocar con Todomatsu y despertarlo.

El menor de mis hermanos se sentó, aún entre las mantas, mirándome mientras se frotaba los ojos -¿Dónde vas a estas horas, Choromatsu nii-san? –Me acerqué a él, hablando bajito para no despertar a los demás. No sé por qué, pero me pareció buena idea decirle que Choromi tenía una cita. Obviamente, no fue buena idea. Al momento ya estaba en pie, casi gritando que por qué no había avisado a mi (y cito textualmente) "maravilloso estilista sin el que no podrías sacar el máximo partido a la bella Choromi" para que eligiera la ropa para la cita, el maquillaje y todo lo demás. Solo para que se callara, le dejé venir conmigo para que me ayudara. La verdad es que un poco de ayuda no me vendría nada mal.

Una vez en mi camerino, empezamos a buscar entre toda la ropa que tenía mientras Totty me interrogaba sobre los detalles de la cita. Solo le dije que uno de mis clientes-admiradores me había pedido la cita unos días atrás, y se me escapó que era posible que sintiera algo por él, a lo que Todomatsu respondió como una estudiante de secundaria a la que su mejor amiga acaba de confesarle que le gusta un chico, gritando emocionado y poniendo aún más empeño en que tenía que estar "preciosa" para ese misterioso hombre.

Cuando salí por la puerta del club eran las diez menos cinco. Llevaba mi habitual peluca verde y un maquillaje sencillo. Tras una larga discusión con mi hermanito, acordamos la ropa que llevaba puesta, una camisa blanca acompañada de una chaqueta verde oscuro, una falda sencilla en color negro que me llegaba hasta bastante por encima de las rodillas y unas botas blancas hasta la rodilla. Por algún motivo, también llevaba puestas mis gafas (las cuales casi nunca utilizaba a diario, solo para leer). Imagino que Totty solo quería tocarme las narices haciéndome llevarlas, pero de todos modos algo me dijo que debía hacerle caso.

Osomatsu llegó a las diez en punto, jamás le había visto ser tan puntual en toda su vida, vestido con una camisa a cuadros rojos y negros, unos vaqueros desgastados y unas zapatillas negras que no sé de dónde había sacado. Cuando me vio, no pudo contener una de esas enormes sonrisas que le iluminaban el rostro, acercándose en seguida y besándome la mano como saludo antes de darme los buenos días y elogiarme, destacando lo bien que me quedaban las gafas. Sonrojado por el beso en la mano y los cumplidos, le respondí con un hilito de voz, sonriendo tímidamente. ¡Dios mío, sí que era una colegiala enamorada!

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el distrito comercial, iniciando él una conversación tranquila sobre cosas aleatorias. Podía notar lo nervioso que estaba realmente Osomatsu, y el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para que no se le notara. No como yo, que seguía con las mejillas completamente rojas y respondiendo casi con monosílabos a los intentos de establecer una conversación de Osomatsu.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Yo traté de distraerme mirando alguno de los escaparates de las tiendas por las que estábamos pasando, el mayor haciendo lo mismo. Más de una vez cruzamos la mirada, ambos un poco cortados, en seguida devolviendo la vista a las tiendas totalmente rojos. En una de esas veces, decidí mantener un poco más la mirada y sonreírle de forma más dulce, siendo correspondido con una gran sonrisa algo avergonzada por su parte.

Pasamos unos segundos así, Osomatsu estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero le interrumpí sin darme cuenta al salir corriendo hacia una de las tiendas.

¡Ahí estaba! ¡El manga que tanto tiempo había estado esperando! No pude evitar los brillitos que seguramente habría a mi alrededor, totalmente ilusionado de haberlo encontrado. Estuve a punto de entrar corriendo a comprarlo, pero me detuve al oír la suave risa de Osomatsu tras de mí. Oh, no. Había olvidado completamente lo que estaba haciendo en primer lugar. Hoy no era Choromatsu, tenía que actuar como Choromi. Me giré hacia mi hermano, intentando inventar alguna excusa que justificara mis acciones, pero no se me ocurrió nada –No sabía que te gustaran estas cosas, Choromi-chan –volvió a reír suavemente, mirando el manga que tanto me había ilusionado –Uno de mis hermanos también está enamorado de ese manga, hehe. No se lo digas, pero a mí también me encanta. Más de una vez le he robado algún tomo para releerlo –me guiño un ojo, haciéndome cómplice de su secreto. Ahora ya entendía por qué me desaparecían los manga… ¡Era él el ladrón que me los robaba! Aunque he de admitir que me alegró bastante saber que a él también le había gustado tanto como a mí esta historia.

Bastante más tranquilo, le pregunté si le importaba que entrara a comprármelo, ofreciéndome a prestárselo cuando yo lo acabara. Entramos a la tienda y antes de que me diera tiempo a darme cuenta, él ya lo había comprado para mí. Esto se me hacía raro, tener a Osomatsu ofreciéndose a pagarme cosas con SU dinero por voluntad propia. Era un cambio enorme de lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana riendo y hablando mientras caminábamos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. De forma no muy disimulada, Osomatsu trató de tomarme la mano un par de veces, arrepintiéndose siempre en el último segundo. Una de estas veces, desvié la mirada hacia el lado contrario mientras cerraba yo mismo el espacio que quedaba entre nuestras manos, entrelazando nuestros dedos poco después de que el mayor fuera consciente de que había logrado su objetivo.

La verdad, es que este lado tan dulce de mi hermano me estaba haciendo enamorarme aún más de él. No era habitual ver al mayor de mis hermanos comportarse de forma tan encantadora con nadie, y mucho menos conmigo o uno de nuestros hermanos.

Cuando se hizo la hora de comer, Osomatsu me llevó hasta la puerta de un restaurante que parecía realmente caro en un intento de impresionarme. Aprovechando que nuestras manos aún seguían unidas, tiré suavemente de él, haciendo que me mirara y le dediqué la más dulce de las sonrisas que Choromi había esbozado jamás –No necesitas llevarme a ningún sitio caro para ganarme. Con un bol de ramen yo tengo de sobra –continué sonriendo mientras le conducía hacia uno de los locales a los que solíamos ir cuando no estábamos timando al pobre Chibita.

Al entrar nos sentamos en una mesa alejada de la entrada, pidiendo un par de boles de ramen. Durante la comida no dejamos de reírnos con diferentes anécdotas y tonterías que se nos ocurrían y dándonos pataditas bajo la mesa. Estar así con Osomatsu me recordaba mucho a cuando éramos pequeños y pasábamos todo el día juntos, riendo y planeando trastadas. Echaba de menos aquellos tiempos…

Cuando terminamos, él se ofreció a pagar la comida de ambos. Pensé que no llegaría el día en que me pelearía con mi hermano mayor por pagar la cuenta, pero finalmente logré convencerle de que me dejara pagar mi parte.

Poco después de haber salido a la calle, la mano de Osomatsu ya estaba de nuevo unida a la mía. Se notaba que ambos estábamos mucho más cómodos y relajados que por la mañana. Casi de forma inconsciente, acabamos frente a un arcade, entrando casi corriendo tras compartir una mirada que ambos sabíamos significaba que queríamos entrar.

Hacía ya varios meses que no venía por esta zona, y la mayoría de máquinas habían sido cambiadas de sitio o reemplazadas. Empezamos con el juego más básico del mundo, echando un par de partidas al Air Hockey para ver quién elegía a que jugar luego. Tuvimos que hacer una partida de desempate para ver quién era el ganador, que acabó siendo Osomatsu por solo tres puntos. Lo siguiente fue una máquina relativamente nueva de matar zombies, lo cual se me dio bastante bien. Seguimos probando máquina tras máquina de juegos, hasta que Osomatsu me detuvo frente a la máquina de baile –No se me da muy bien este juego –dije tratando de evitar jugar. La verdad es que me gustaba mucho, pero mi coordinación era casi nula la mayoría del tiempo, pero tras ver que me estaba poniendo ojos de cachorrito, acabé aceptando.

Me puse en posición mientras mi hermano mayor elegía la canción, tras lo cual se colocó a mi lado en la otra plataforma. Miré la pantalla, yo lo tenía puesto en nivel medio y él se había puesto nivel difícil. No sabía que le gustara este juego. Cuando comenzó la canción, la reconocí en seguida, "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu", había cogido una canción realmente difícil. No tardé mucho en empezar a tropezarme conmigo mismo y perder un montón de puntos, pero ver a Osomatsu clavar todos los pasos era impresionante. Jamás hubiera imaginado que el vago de mi hermano fuera capaz de moverse a esa velocidad y con tantísima coordinación.

Para cuando acabó la canción, yo apenas había conseguido el mínimo de puntos para no ser eliminado, mientras Osomatsu prácticamente tenía una puntuación perfecta –¡No sabía que fueras tan bueno en este juego! Tienes que enseñarme como lo haces –reí mientras bajábamos de la plataforma.

Apartándome de forma algo brusca, una chica se abrió paso hasta llegar a mi hermano, coqueteando con él aprovechando el espectáculo que acababa de dar en la máquina de baile.

¿¡Desde cuando se acercaban chicas relativamente guapas a uno de nosotros!? Esto debía ser una broma. Pero no lo era. Esa chica que parecía no tener autoestima ni estándares (aunque yo no sea el más indicado para hablar en este momento), estaba realmente ligando con el idiota. ¡¿Pero qué cojones?!

Me acerqué a Osomatsu por el otro lado, tomándole del brazo y no molestándome ni en sonreír mínimamente a la tía esa –Tenemos que irnos ya. Piérdete –contuve las ganas de insultar a la tipa esa, que se fue molesta. De pronto Osomatsu comenzó a reírse como si le hubiera contado el mejor chiste del mundo, provocando que le mirara con el ceño fruncido -¿Estabas celosa? Hahaha Esa chica era una de las compañeras de trabajo de mi hermano pequeño. Me había confundido con él por un momento –continuó riéndose mientras yo me ponía cada vez más rojo.

Empecé a tirar de él para salir del local, se estaba haciendo tarde y yo tenía que llegar al trabajo a tiempo. Osomatsu miró la hora en su móvil, entendiendo por qué debíamos irnos ya. Me sonrió e iniciamos el camino hacia el club, manteniendo una conversación casual. Hasta poco antes de entrar al club, seguí agarrado al brazo de mi hermano, disfrutando de poder estar tan cerca él. Una vez entramos, me acompañó hasta mi camerino, donde encontré que Totty me había dejado preparado un vestido para la actuación. Me quedé unos minutos hablando con Osomatsu en mi puerta hasta que se acercó demasiado la hora de comenzar mi turno –Debo irme ya… Aún tengo que cambiarme y tendría que estar ya preparada para subir al escenario –bajé la mirada un momento antes de levantar la vista para mirarle a los ojos –Muchas gracias por lo de hoy, Osomatsu –al momento pude ver como su sonrisa se ampliaba, llena de esperanza –Ha sido un placer. Espero que podamos repetirlo pronto –se acercó un poco a mí, acariciando mi mejilla. Por mi parte, yo comencé a acercarme también, entrecerrando los ojos mientras le respondía –Yo… también –nuestros labios estaban a escasos milímetros de juntarse, podía sentir la respiración de Osomatsu sobre mi piel. Apenas se rozaron nuestros labios cuando una de las chicas que saldría esta noche a cantar conmigo vino a buscarme, interrumpiéndonos. Totalmente avergonzado, me separé de Osomatsu y le cerré la puerta del camerino en la cara con la excusa de que tenía que vestirme.

Había besado a Osomatsu. Nuestros labios se habían juntado por casi un segundo. Estaba que me subía por las paredes, esto no podía ser cierto, era demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

Mi compañera tocó un par de veces a la puerta, por lo que terminé de vestirme rápidamente y salí, disculpándome con ella en seguida. Al subir al escenario, lo primero que vi fue a Osomatsu sentado en segunda fila, mirándome con una gran sonrisa sobre sus labios.

Ahora sí que estaba jodido.

* * *

¿Qué me decís de la cita de los tortolitos? ¿Era lo que esperabais?

Avisad si se me pasó alguna falta ortográfica y demás

Nos leemos!

PD: estoy teniendo algunos problemas con el portátil, así que me está costando mucho escribir la continuación


	8. Cap 8 - Nuevos cambios, nuevos problemas

Hola de nuevo!

Mi portátil sigue sin colaborar, pero pude escribir esto desde el móvil y pasarlo al ordenador de mi padre para subirlo aquí! (podría haberlo subido desde el móvil directamente, pero quería asegurarme de que estaba todo bien antes de publicarlo)

Bueno, qué puedo decir de este capítulo? Nada que no sea spoiler, así que mejor cierro la boca(?).

Dejo que lo leáis tranquilamente, disfrutad!

{Red}

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 - Nuevos cambios, nuevos problemas**

Al día siguiente, la jefa nos anunció que comenzábamos la nueva temporada, y con el cambio de temporada, se produjo un cambio en los horarios y turnos de todas las trabajadoras. Mis turnos como camarera se habían reducido considerablemente, pero a cambio tenía muchas más actuaciones. La mayoría de días trabajaba sirviendo las mesas durante dos o tres horas por la mañana, y luego actuaba varias veces por la tarde y noche. Mis tiempos libres eran principalmente por las mañanas, pero con turnos tan largos actuando, quedar por las mañanas me era imposible por lo que solo podía ver a Osomatsu (siendo Choromi) en el club.

A cambio, empecé a pasar mucho más tiempo con Todomastu, decidiendo el vestuario y charlando en mi camerino durante mis descansos. Siempre me preguntaba por el misterioso hombre que, según él, había conseguido robarme el corazón. Era una forma un poco cursi de decirlo, pero tampoco se lo negué. A cada pregunta que me hacía sobre el chico, yo trataba de responderle de la forma menos precisa posible, pero siempre acababa diciendo cosas que básicamente describían al mayor de nuestros hermanos claramente. Por fortuna, Todomatsu no pareció percatarse de ello.

Por su parte, Osomatsu me hablaba todos los días por mensaje, incluso atreviéndose a llamarme más de una vez. Cuando estaba en el club, solo podía verme mientras estaba en el escenario, ya que solo podía venir por las tardes y noches. Más de una vez trató de acercarse a mi camerino para tratar de verme, pero generalmente no llegaba ni a acercarse a la puerta, pues los de seguridad le detenían antes de llegar a su objetivo.

-Choromatsu nii-san, la actuación de hoy te quedó un poco floja –nada más abrir la puerta de mi camerino, ya estaba mi hermanito criticando mi trabajo -Tienes que recordar que hay que elevar un poco más la última nota y dar más fuerza al comienzo de la tercera estrofa –suspiré sentándome en la silla. Desde hacía unos días, Totty estaba ligeramente más insoportable de lo que era habitual (no quiero decir que normalmente lo sea, solo que ahora lo estaba bastante). Llevaba un tiempo quejándose de absolutamente todo lo que yo hacía y decía, no salía a hablar con mis compañeras como había estado haciendo, ni me preguntaba por mi chico misterioso.

Estaba claro que algo le ocurría, pero no creía que fuera a contármelo fácilmente –Todomatsu, ¿Qué te ocurre últimamente? Pareces molesto por algo –El menor me miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, haciendo un pequeño puchero con los labios, obviamente no iba a decir nada -¡Ahh! Estoy cansado de todos vosotros. A mi alrededor todo son parejitas felices. Tú tienes a ese cliente que tanto te admira, Jyushimatsu tiene a la chica esa… Homura creo que se llama, que le envía cartas todas las semanas… ¡Hasta el inútil de Osomatsu ha encontrado una chica! Se cree que no nos hemos dado cuenta, pero lo hace **TAN** evidente que hasta me duele que se crea que no sabemos nada… Y mientras tanto yo, estoy jodido porque no sé qué hacer respecto al estúpido de Atsushi… -le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa triste a mi hermano pequeño, acercándome a él para tratar de consolarle. Odiaba que se me dieran tan mal estas cosas, pero en ese momento tampoco podía hacer mucho más por él. Ya llegaba tarde a mi siguiente actuación, y todavía tenía que cambiarme de ropa y llegar al escenario. Me disculpé por tener que abandonarle de aquel modo, ofreciéndole de nuevo que se tomara una copa a cuenta mía y tratara de relajarse un poco.

Tras ponerme el vestido verde apagado con escote palabra de honor y falda interior en el mismo tono negro que el lazo que rodeaba mi cintura y se anudaba en la espalda, y ponerme los tacones negros, salí corriendo hacia el escenario, llegando con tiempo suficiente para recolocarme todo correctamente antes de subir.

* * *

Por una vez, decidí hacer caso del ofrecimiento de Choromatsu nii-san, saliendo en cuanto él desapareció de la habitación. Me acerqué a la barra y pedí un Cosmopolitan mientras me sentaba en uno de los taburetes a ver la actuación de mi hermano. Hasta ahora, solo le había estado oyendo desde el camerino o detrás del escenario con las otras chicas, por lo que esta sería la primera vez que vería una de sus actuaciones completa en directo.

Tomé un trago de la copa en cuanto me fue entregada, concentrándome en el color rosado del líquido mientras pensaba. De nuevo, en mi cabeza solo podía encontrar pensamientos e imágenes de lo que ocurrió aquel día…

 _Ambos estábamos completamente borrachos, teniendo que caminar uno apoyado en el otro para no perder el poco equilibrio que nos quedaba y caer al suelo en mitad de la calle. Atsushi-kun olía realmente bien a pesar del fuerte olor a alcohol que prevalecía sobre su aroma narural. Como su apartamento quedaba cerca, decidí pasar allá la noche con él, al menos hasta que pudiera volver a caminar por mi cuenta para llegar a casa sin necesidad de arrastrarme por el suelo._

 _Sin saber muy bien cómo, acabamos tirados en el sofá de su salón, discutiendo sobre quién estaba más borracho de los dos. No recuerdo mucho más de todo aquello hasta el momento en que me encontraba desnudo a excepción de mi ropa interior entre Atsushi y su cama. Recuerdo la suavidad de sus sábanas al contacto con mi espalda y el calor que despendía su cuerpo mientras se acercaba todavía más a mí, colocándose encima mientras me besaba apasionadamente. Yo correspondí a sus besos, colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para acercarle más todavía._

 _Después de eso, lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar con un fuerte dolor en el trasero y las caderas. Traté de levantarme, pero todo me daba vueltas y tenía un fortísimo dolor de cabeza, como si me estuvieran golpeando constantemente el cerebro. Cuando conseguí despejarme un poco, decidí abrir los ojos y levantarme a por un poco de agua._

 _Apenas recordaba nada de la noche anterior, por lo que ver aquella habitación que no era la mía me desconcertó enormemente. Ya sentado, pude apreciar la gran intensidad de los dolores en mi trasero y caderas, aunque no conseguía darle explicación a ninguno de ellos._

 _Miré a mi derecha, tapándome la boca al momento para evitar gritar. A mi lado se encontraba Atsushi, dormido y aparentemente desnudo. Me quedé mirándole en shock por un momento, hasta que los engranajes de mi cabeza volvieron a ponerse en funcionamiento y uní todos los puntos. Levanté la sábana rápidamente, descubriendo que ambos estábamos desnudos y sobre mis caderas habían unos recién formados moretones. Miré al suelo, tratando de localizar mi ropa, pero solo encontré mis calzoncillos, algunas prendas de ropa de Atsushi, una botella de lubricante y el paquete abierto de un preservativo._

 _Mierda._

 _Ignorando el dolor, me levanté lo más rápido que pude, cogiendo la ropa que iba encontrando de camino a la entrada y huyendo del lugar lo más deprisa que pude._

 _Todavía era de noche cuando salí a la calle. En un principio no miré hacia dónde iba, más concentrado en alejarme de aquel lugar lo antes que pudiera._

 _Esa fue la noche que me encontré con Choromatsu mientras salía del club. Pensé que aquello era una suerte, ya que la compañía de uno de mis hermanos me distraería lo suficiente de lo que me acababa de ocurrir._

 _Durante los días siguientes traté de evitar a Atsushi siempre que me era posible, quedando con distintos amigos todos los días para beber hasta tarde. Evitando así que el castaño pudiera quedar conmigo y, ya de paso, evitando preguntas innecesarias de mis hermanos, ya que llegaba a casa cuando todos se habían acostado._

 _Casi todas las noches, cuando llegaba, me sentaba en el kotatsu del salón a llorar en silencio, pensando de nuevo en lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que tenía que hablarlo con mi amigo, pero era incapaz de hacerlo…_

El inicio de la música me sacó de mis pensamientos, haciéndome levantar la vista hacia el escenario, donde mi hermano estaba empezando a cantar, sonriendo inmediatamente tras echar una mirada al público. Seguro que su admirador se encontraba entre los espectadores y por eso estaba sonriendo -ame furi demo kasa wa sasanai no –en seguida reconocí la canción ya que le había estado ayudando con los coros unos días atrás -(hajimemashite to neko wa naku), oki ni iri no hiiru wo nurasu no –hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que Choromatsu continuara con la letra –nanigenai you na nichijou ga ima, hora, kawaritai to aiiro ni somaridasu, mizutamari ni utsuru ichibyoukan, tada ichido kono me de mitemitai dake na no –No me había dado cuenta, pero parecía como si él y la chica que le hacía los coros estuvieran siguiendo unos pasos de baile, lo cual confirmé al ver como variaban sus pasos según se iban alternando las frases que cantaba cada uno en la siguiente estrofa –odoru yo, sekai ga yuraide mawaru no! todoku yo, sokudo wo agete –tras esto, volvieron a usar los mismos pasos, comenzado el estribillo -kakedashitai no, ashita made hitottobi, kinou no kare mo asayake mo inai kedo, sore de, sore de ii no, zutto tsudzuiteku, kitto susunderu –Por algún motivo, me dio la impresión de que la canción iba parcialmente dirigida a mí, más por el mensaje general que transmitía (sobre todo en las siguientes líneas), que en la letra en sí de la canción –motto aishiteru, hibi wo, kimi wo, isso nana koronde, nankai okiagatte, sou yatte mata kyou wo omoi aeteru –no aguanté más y me levanté del taburete haciendo algo de ruido y llamando la atención de algunos clientes, ente ellos el amante de Choromatsu, aunque yo no era consciente de ello, demasiado ocupado acabándome mi copa antes de volver al camerino de mi hermano.

Aunque seguía atento a la canción de su adorada Choromi, el admirador de mi hermano me vio dirigirme a los camerinos, devolviendo la vista al escenario una vez me perdió.

Mientras esperaba a que Choromatsu acabara para poder decirle que me iba y evitar una preocupación innecesaria, me quedé pensando en la canción, odiándome a mí mismo por ello. Quizá… debería hacer caso y no estancarme en el pasado, levantarme y seguir caminando, hablar con Atsushi y aclarar todo esto…

Aún no estaba seguro en absoluto de lo que sentía por él, pero al menos podríamos volver a intentar entrar en la categoría de amigos. Estaba comportándome como un cobarde, nunca me había arrepentido de mis decisiones y había afrontado las consecuencias, y ahora no debía ser diferente.

Después de despedirme de mi hermano salí rápidamente de la zona de camerinos, pasando por delante del chico misterioso de mi hermano sin darme cuenta y saliendo del local lo antes que pude. Necesitaba dar un paseo para despejarme, aclarar mi mente y decidir qué hacer.

* * *

Ai Totty, Totty...

Qué tal el capi? Os gustó? A estas alturas ya habréis observado que adoro meter canciones así porque sí con la excusa de que Choromi está cantando xD Esta canción es "Drop Pop Candy" de Vocaloid (la original la cantan Rin y Luka). Realmente tiene un significado romántico, pero he querido usar los pequeños hints que tiene de no rendirse (por así decirlo) para ayudar un poquito a Totty. Espero no haber metido la pata xD

Muchas gracias por leer! Nos leemos en el próximo capi!


	9. Cap 9 - Confrontaciones (Parte 1)

Holahola!

Me di cuenta de un error de separación en este capítulo y el anterior, pero creo que ya lo solucioné (y corregí un par de cosas de este).

Llevé el portátil a reparar, y por ahora mi padre me deja usar su ordenador, así que más o menos puedo seguir escribiendo!

Espero que me lo arreglen pronto, porque con este teclado me cuesta mucho escribir xD

Bueno bueno, aquí tenéis el capi 9! Disfrutadlo!

{Red}

* * *

 **Capítulo 9 - Confrontaciones (parte 1)**

Me estaba costando horrores adaptarme al nuevo horario. Al principio me pareció genial que mis turnos sirviendo mesas se hubieran reducido tanto, así evitaría tener que caminar por todo el local desafiando a mi escasa coordinación. Cambiar todo ese tiempo corriendo de un lado para otro, para en su lugar subir al escenario a cantar resultó realmente cómodo las primeras semanas. Pero tras un mes con ese horario descubrí por qué la mayoría de mis compañeras se habían alegrado al ver que alargaban sus turnos de servir mesas.

Tener tantas actuaciones diarias y todas tan seguidas, me dejaban agotado todos los días. Incluso hablar con Osomatsu se me hacía duro de lo cansado que acababa las jornadas.

Todomatsu, en cambio, parecía mucho más animado, deseando que comenzaran mis actuaciones para maquillarme y ayudarme con la ropa, ofreciéndose a ayudar a otras chicas con su vestuario un vez había terminado conmigo y paseando de vez en cuando por el club para tomar algo y charlar con algunas camareras. Su presencia en el club ya era tan habitual como la de cualquier camarera, e incluso algunos clientes se estaban acostumbrando a verle conmigo… Aunque no todos lo veían bien.

La cercanía de los festivales de primavera provocó un ligero aumento de los clientes del club, ya que algunos habían comenzado su periodo de vacaciones de primavera y disponían de más tiempo para el ocio. La llegada de los festivales también significaba días de vacaciones para las empleadas del club. En la entrada del club ya se había colocado el aviso para los clientes de los días que estaría cerrado.

¡Por fin podría descansar en condiciones! Un par de días vagueando en casa era lo que más necesitaba en aquel momento.

Aprovechando una pequeña brecha en la seguridad, es decir, escondiéndose hasta que el de seguridad se fue para otro lado, Osomatsu logró colarse después de incontables intentos en la zona de los camerinos. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, pudo ver a Todomatsu salir de mi camerino, quien pasó rápido por su lado sin darse cuenta de que era su hermano.

Ajeno a aquella escena, me sorprendí al oír que llamaban a mi puerta. Quizá Todomatsu se había dejado algo o alguna compañera necesitaba mi ayuda para algo. Abrí la puerta estando aún a medio vestir. Afortunadamente, aún llevaba la corta falda que en la actuación anterior había llevado con leggins debajo, la peluca y el top que usaba como sujetador para mantener los pechos falsos en su sitio.

Mi inmediata reacción al ver a Osomatsu sonriendo como un idiota frente a mi puerta fue cerrarle en la cara mientras gritaba internamente y mis mejillas se encendían de pura vergüenza. Medio en pánico, me puse lo primero que encontré, que desafortunadamente fue la sudadera gris de Todomatsu. Bajé ligeramente la falda para que cubriera un poco más de mis piernas y volví a abrir la puerta, aún sonrojado, encontrándome con un sorprendentemente tranquilo Osomatsu. Noté algo diferente en él, como si estuviera tratando de ocultar algo, ¿algún tipo de dolor? Seguramente se había pasado comiendo o bebiendo alcohol y ahora debía dolerle el estómago. Decidí ignorarlo y comportarme con normalidad –¡O-osomatsu! ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar aquí, al final los tipos de seguridad van a acabar echándote del club y te prohibirán la entrada de nuevo. Vete de aquí, anda –le miré durante un escaso segundo antes de ser consciente de como sonaba lo que acababa de decir, hablando de forma atropellada para tratar de corregirme -¡No quiero decir que tengas que irte! ¡Yo quiero que estés aquí! Es por las normas del club, quiero que puedas seguir viniendo a verme cantar –Osomatsu se limitó a sonreír mientras yo solo hacía que demostrar mi sutileza a la hora de mostrar lo desesperado que estaba por pasar tiempo con mi hermano mayor.

Cuando por fin logré callarme, se acercó peligrosamente a mí, estrechándome fuertemente entre sus brazos mientras susurraba que él también me había echado de menos. Reí de forma inocente ante sus palabras –No seas tonto, si nos vemos todos los días en cuanto subo al escenario. De hecho, me has visto hace apenas unos minutos. No puedes haberme echado de menos en tan poco tiempo –él se rió por lo que yo acababa de decir, apartándose un poco para poder mirarme a los ojos mientras me acariciaba la mejilla –Pero hacía mucho tiempo que no podía estar tan cerca de mi preciosa megami –desde hacía ya unos días, Osomatsu había estado usando ese apodo para referirse a mí, con la excusa de que me parecía a la megami protagonista del manga que ambos estábamos leyendo. Como respuesta ante aquello, suspiré sonriendo, negando suavemente con la cabeza –Está claro que no tienes remedio… Habías venido con algún otro objetivo aparte de soltarme esa frase tan cursi, ¿no? –me miró realmente ilusionado -¡Ah! ¡Sí, sí! He visto que dentro de poco tenéis unos días libres y, aunque imagino que querrás descansar, me gustaría que vinieras al Hanami conmigo. Voy todos los años con mis hermanos, es algo así como una tradición familiar el ir los seis juntos, pero estoy seguro de que les encantará que vengas con nosotros –la mirada de ilusión y casi súplica que me estaba dedicando el mayor de mis hermanos me desvió completamente de todo pensamiento racional que pudiera tener en aquel momento.

En mi cabeza solo había pensamientos con respecto al poco tiempo que había podido pasar últimamente con Osomatsu y las ganas que tenía de tener otra cita con él, por lo que acepté casi al momento de escuchar su petición. Después de que aceptara, no pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que uno de los chicos de seguridad apareciera por el pasillo, caminando decidido hacia nosotros –¡Oops! Debo huir, mi preciosa megami. Nos vemos en el hanami -noté cierto tono de tristeza en sus últimas palabras, pero tras decir aquello salió corriendo, tratando de evitar que el de seguridad le atrapara.

No pude evitar reírme ante la situación, Osomatsu siempre estaba metido en todo tipo de líos de los que tenía que escapar corriendo si no quería salir escarmentado. No me di cuenta de que me había puesto la sudadera de mi hermano pequeño hasta que cerré la puerta y me vi en el espejo. Parecía que Osomatsu no se había percatado de esto… o eso esperaba al menos.

Aparte de por esa visita sorpresa, el resto de la tarde transcurrió con normalidad. Antes de mi última actuación de la noche, me despedí de Totty a la salida de los camerinos, como siempre, dándole un abrazo antes de volver dentro a cambiarme. Sin embargo, cuando salí al escenario para mmi última actuación del día, no pude localizar al mayor de mis hermanos entre el público.

* * *

Como cualquier otro día, salí del club después de despedirme de mi hermano mayor, tomando el camino a casa con tranquilidad mientras disfrutaba del tiempo primaveral. Suspiré, era una gozada tener una temperatura tan cálida después del frío que habíamos sufrido este invierno.

De pronto, alguien me paró. Me giré para ver de quién se trataba, sorprendiéndome al encontrarme cara a cara con Osomatsu. Fui a preguntarle qué hacía por aquí, pero me cortó antes de que pudiera formular la frase. El rostro de mi hermano se veía realmente oscuro, como si el aura de Ichimatsu se hubiera apoderado de él, mostrando una mezcla de enfado, preocupación y tristeza que me dejó totalmente confundido -¿Estáis saliendo o solo os parece divertido jugar con los sentimientos de tu hermano mayor? –miré extrañado a Osomatsu. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué me estaba hablando –No te hagas ahora el inocente. Llevo tiempo viendo como dejasteis de disimular y dais el espectáculo en mi cara. ¿De verdad creíais que no iba a darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando? Te pasas las tardes en su camerino con ella, solo apareces por el club cuando sale ella al escenario a tomar alguna copa y en acabar, en seguida te vuelves dentro… y no creas que no he visto vuestras despedidas. El otro día pude ver como solo te miraba a ti mientras cantaba aquella canción y, no sé si estabas tan metido en tu plan hace un rato que no me has visto, pero nos hemos cruzado cuando salías de su camerino. Además he visto como llevaba puesta tu sudadera cuando hablé con ella. Deberíais al menos intentar ser un poco menos obvios, ¿no? Mira, me importa una mierda lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con esa… -fue incapaz de insultarla -…pero dejad de jugar con mis sentimientos de esta manera. Puede que creas que soy un capullo insensible, y que todo me la suda completamente, pero a mí también me duele cuando juegan conmigo –Las palabra de Osomatsu me habían dejado completamente bloqueado.

Por unos instantes no fui capaz de hacer nada más que mirarle como un gilipollas, totalmente asombrado por lo que acababa de oír. Mi cerebro necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo todo. Era evidente que la persona que no había mencionado era Choromi, pero… sonaba como si… No. NO. No podía ser verdad –Espera. ¿T-tú eres el misterioso novio de Choromat… de Choromi? –Osomatsu rió amargamente –Claro, típico del menor de mis hermanos, hacerse el inocente hasta el final. Ahora tratarás de hacerme creer que no sabías que era yo el chico con el que ambos habíais estado jugando, ¿no? –Vale. Me acababa de confirmar lo que temía que me acababa de confirmar… ¡Claro! ¡Ahora todo encajaba! Las descripciones que me había estado dando Choromatsu, todo ese secretismo… ¡¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego?! ¡Todo lo que me decía Choromatsu sobre el chico misterioso, describía a la perfección a Osomatsu!

¿PERO QUE CLASE DE IMBÉCIL EGOCÉNTRICO Y NARCISISTA SE ENAMORA DE SU HERMANO GEMELO? Choromatsu empezó a darme asco en aquel momento. Enamorarse de su propio hermano. Además, de su hermano GEMELO. ¿Pero qué coño? ¿Qué clase de enfermo…?

Por un momento pensé en decírselo a Osomatsu, que en realidad esa chica de la que se había enamorado era el gilipollas de Pajamatsu. Pero el mayor ya estaba sufriendo bastante por culpa de Choromatsu, y no merecía que le destrozaran el corazón de aquel modo.

Decidí que lo mejor sería cantarle las cuarenta a Pajamatsu, que rompiera esa relación ficticia que tenía con Osomatsu y dejara a Choromi para siempre, para evitar hacerle más daño al mayor… Pero lo primero, tenía que aclarar las cosas –Osomatsu nii-san, estás totalmente equivocado. Solo conozco a Choromi porque la ayudo con el vestuario de las actuaciones. A ella y a sus otras compañeras. Puedes preguntarles a ellas si no te fías de mi palabra. Y no sabía que fueras ese chico misterioso del que tanto me ha estado hablando –Osomatsu me miró confuso por un momento, procesando lo que le acababa de decir.

Tuvimos que volver al club a preguntar a un par de camareras para demostrarle que le estaba diciendo la verdad, tras lo cual se disculpó conmigo.

Esa noche, cuando Choromatsu volvió a casa, tuvo suerte de que estuviera demasiado cansado para causarle una escenita, pero no se iba a librar tan fácilmente de mi cólera.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Hanami significa literalmente mirar las flores. Es la tradición tan conocida de Japón en la que van a mirar las flores de los cerezos.

Nos leemos en el próximo! (espero no tardar mucho en poder escribirlo)


	10. Cap 10 - Confrontaciones (Parte 2)

Hola queridos!

Buah! No me creo que estoy subiendo capis de esto casi todos los días! Se nota que en verano no hago nada(?)

Admito que este es bastante cortito (más de lo habitual), pero a cambio, subiré otro capi más tarde para celebrar que mi portátil ha vuelto a mis manos y puedo volver a escribir~

Espero que os guste!

{Red}

* * *

 **Capítulo 10 – Confrontaciones (parte 2)**

Cuando me levanté por la mañana Pajamatsu ya se había ido a trabajar. Y pensar que más de una vez habría pensado en nuestro hermano mayor mientras se paj… ¡PUAJ! NO. QUE ASCO. DIOS. NUNCA PODRÉ QUITARME ESA IMAGEN DE LA CABEZA.

Volviendo a mi vida y a mi ardua misión, saqué mis vaqueros y sudadera rosa del armario para ponérmelos antes de bajar a tomar algo de desayuno. Al llegar a bajo me choqué con Karamatsu, que salía del salón hacia el recibidor para ir a la calle. Le di los buenos días antes de entrar a la cocina en busca de algo para desayunar, encontrando la arrocera con comida suficiente para desayunar todos.

Después de comer decidí salir a la calle un rato antes de ir al club a gritarle a Choromatsu. No dejaba de darle vueltas al tema, y tan metido iba en mis pensamientos, que no me percaté de que estaba cerca del barrio comercial. Aprovechando que ya estaba allí, eché un vistazo a las nuevas colecciones de ropa que acababan de llegar a las tiendas.

Saliendo de una de ellas vi a lo lejos un traje que me resultaba muy familiar. Me acerqué un poco más, pudiendo ver más claramente que se trataba de Atsushi. ¡Perfecto! Podía ir a hablar de una vez con él y quitarme este peso de encima. Mientras me acercaba, estuve pensando lo que iba a decirle, debía dejarle claro que no quería perder el contacto con él, pero que tampoco estaba seguro de si quería que realmente fuéramos algo más que amigos. La verdad es que aún estaba un poco confuso con respecto a mis sentimientos por él…

Por fin logré esquivar a toda la gente que había entre nosotros, cuando vi a una chica cogida de su brazo. Por un momento, sentí como si me hubiera traicionado… Pero no fui tan idiota como en las películas e historias de internet como para creer que era su novia sin preguntarle antes. No hay que asumir cosas de las cuales no tenemos ni idea.

Tomé aire y me acerqué a ellos, mirando con semblante serio a Atsushi. En cuanto me vio, se acercó corriendo a mí, tratando de evitar que huyera otra vez. Y de hecho, pensé en hacerlo. Pero tenía que afrontar mis errores como siempre había hecho. No era momento de acobardarse –Atsushi-kun… Siento como me he estado comportando desde aquella noche, pero no estaba preparado para hablar de ello. Yo… -traté de seguir hablando, pero la acompañante del castaño no me dejó continuar, interrumpiéndome mientras volvía a tomar el brazo de Atsushi, tratando de llevárselo –Sea lo que sea, puede esperar. Atsushi-san y yo estábamos en medio de algo muy importante, y no es momento de que un niñito inoportuno nos interrumpa –miré a la tipa esa que acababa de atreverse a llamarme niñito. A Mí. ¡Ohhhhhh! No sabía dónde se había metido –perdona, _bonita_ , pero estaba en medio de una conversación importante **de verdad** , y me has interrumpido con ese chirrido al que tu llamas voz. Así que, si tuvieras un poco de educación, te volverías a meter en **tus** asuntos y me dejarías terminar de hablar –La zorra esta todavía tuvo los ovarios de contestarme de mala manera, comenzando una batalla verbal que no estaba dispuesto a perder.

Al final, tuvo que ser Atsushi quien pusiera algo de orden y parara nuestra pelea. La otra, movida por los celos que le provocaba que el castaño hubiera devuelto su atención a mí, le tomó de la corbata y le plantó un beso francés que me dejó completamente en shock. Yo esperaba que Atsushi fuera a separarse de ella casi de inmediato, ¡pero el cabrón se dejó besar tan tranquilamente!

Cuando por fin se separaron, dejé que Atsushi me diera una explicación, esperando que me dijera que eso era una costumbre del país de la tía esa, o alguna cosa por el estilo, pero me confirmó que llevaban saliendo unos días. Fingí alegrarme por él, como hubiera hecho cualquier buen amigo, pero no tardé mucho en irme de allí. No podía soportar ver esto.

Me alejé de allí lo más dignamente que pude. No me di cuenta hasta que me choqué con alguien, pero algunas lágrimas habían comenzado a resbalar por mis mejillas. El hombre contra el que me había chocado resultó ser el segundo mayor de mis hermanos, Karamatsu, quien en seguida se preocupó por lo que me pasaba, tratando de animarme con sus dolorosas frases para consolar.

Aunque en cualquier otra situación jamás lo hubiera hecho mientras llevara aquella horterada de ropa, me abracé a mi hermano mayor, buscando consuelo en su abrazo. Realmente no era tanto lo que estaba demostrando como lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro. En el fondo, creía que Atsushi me habría estado esperando, queriendo tener algo serio conmigo… creía que él estaba enamorado de mí… Pero ahora me daba cuenta de que el que había estado enamorado todo este tiempo había sido yo.

Dejé que Karamatsu me siguiera consolando, sin escuchar una sola palabra de lo que me decía. No tenía nada en contra suya, salvo esa ropa tan horrible que llevaba, pero en aquel momento no hubiera escuchado a nadie.

No tardé demasiado en reponerme, limpiando los rastros de lágrimas sobre mis mejillas con el pañuelo que mi hermano me ofrecía. Realmente Karamatsu era un buen hermano mayor… Siempre se estaba preocupando por todos, incluso ahora, que no entendía lo que me pasaba, estaba aquí para lo que necesitara.

Dedicándome una sonrisa sincera, me ofreció llevarme a la zona de pesca para despejarme un poco. Siempre nos divertíamos cuando íbamos los dos juntos a pescar, y él aprovechaba para deslumbrarme, literalmente, con sus nuevas adquisiciones. Acepté la oferta devolviéndole la sonrisa, cogiendo sus gafas de sol para ponérmelas yo. Si no las llevara con esa ropa tan horrible, las gafas no le quedarían nada mal.

Pasé el resto de la mañana con Karamatsu, riéndome de sus estupideces, a las que él llamaba ser _cool_. Cuando se hizo la hora de comer, nos acercamos al puesto de Chibita, esta vez pagando por adelantado para que nos diera un poco de oden… aunque las dos cervezas que nos tomamos cada uno nos salieron gratis.

Durante gran parte de la tarde me entretuve viendo cómo se dejaba en ridículo a sí mismo tratando de ligar con diferentes mujeres que pasaban cerca de él. Incluso hubo un momento en que saqué mi móvil, ignorando todas las llamadas y mensajes que tenía de Atsushi y Pajamatsu (no tenía ganas de hablar a ninguno de los dos), para graba uno de los intentos de ligar de Karamatsu que acabó con él en el río. ¡Seguro que si subía esto a internet me hacía millonario!

Cuando empezó a oscurecer fui consciente de la hora que era. Aún tenía que tener aquella desagradable charla con Choromatsu, y se me estaba haciendo tarde. Me despedí de Karamatsu, diciendo que tenía un compromiso al que no podía faltar y empecé a caminar hacia el club, colgando una última vez a Atsushi, que aún trataba de contactarme.

* * *

Dios mio, es corto cómo él solo xD Juro que en el documento de texto parecía más largo! Subiré el siguiente en acabarlo :'D

Anyway, espero que os haya gustado!

Nos leemos en un rato! (?)


	11. Cap 11 - Confrontaciones (Parte 3)

Hola de nuevo!

Dije que subiría a lo largo del día y, aunque aquí es algo tarde, como aún no me fui a dormir, para mí cuenta como que es el mismo día(?).

No sé si alguien lo habrá visto, pero hay un fic nuevo en esta cuenta. Una amiga me pidió compartir esta cuenta para subir los fics de ambas, así que ahora somos dos por aquí (cada una llevará lo suyo). Así que, para diferenciar, podéis llamarme Red ;)

Bueno, y ahora lo que interesa. Ya dejo de molestar par que podáis leer~

{Red}

* * *

 **Capítulo 11 – Confrontaciones (parte 3)**

Miré mi móvil una última vez antes de subir al escenario. Totty no me había respondido en todo el día, y estaba empezando a preocuparme. Esa era mi cuarta actuación del día, y el no saber nada de mi hermano pequeño me estaba desconcentrando demasiado. Tanto, que perdí mi entrada para la primera estrofa de la canción, teniendo que comenzar con la segunda –Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess, is that what you want me to do? Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect, like all your little loyal subjects do –eché otra mirada rápida por la sala, tratando de ver si aparecía mi hermanito –Sorry I'm not made of sugar, am I not sweet enough for you? Is that why you always avoid me? That must be such an inconvenience to you. Well, -traté de escenificar un poco la letra de la canción, posando una mano sobre mi pecho -I'm just your problem. I'm just your problem… It's like I'm not… even a person, am I? I'm just your problem… -miré a Osomatsu una única vez. Se le veía algo preocupado… Quizá había notado mi preocupación por la desaparición del menor de nuestros hermanos –Well I shouldn't have to justify what I do. I shouldn't have to prove anything to you… I'm sorry that I exist, I forget what landed me on your black list… -bajé la vista al suelo del escenario –But I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you. So, why do I want to? Why do I want to…? –levanté la vista para mirar una última vez a la puerta, sonriendo al ver a Todomatsu entrar por la puerta poco antes de terminar mi canción.

Menos mal, parecía estar perfectamente. En cuanto me fue posible, salí corriendo hacia mi camerino, donde sabía que Todomatsu me esperaría –¡Menos mal que estás bien! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué no respondías a mis llamadas? Estaba realmente preocupado –fui a abrazarle, pero se apartó de mí como si le diera asco –Todomatsu… ¿Qué ocurre? –le miré preocupándome de nuevo por él.

Después de unos segundos correspondió mi mirada, totalmente serio y con cierto aire de disgusto -¿Cómo puedes haber estado engañando de esa forma a Osomatsu ni-san? ¿Qué clase de depravado no solo trata de establecer una relación con su hermano gemelo, sino que además le engaña haciéndole creer que es otra persona? Pensaba que tú eras el más racional de nuestra familia, Choromatsu nii-san, pero no puedo creer que estés siendo capaz de hacer esto. ¿Sabes el daño que le estás haciendo y que vas a hacerle a nuestro hermano? Está totalmente enamorado de esta mujer ficticia que has creado. Y ¿Para qué la has creado? ¿Para satisfacer uno de esos fetiches o complejos que tanto habrás visto en esos animes tuyos? Estás enfermo. "Enamorarte" de tu hermano. Me das asco –Ante las palabras de mi hermano fui incapaz de decir nada. Realmente era un monstruo asqueroso que se había enamorado de su propio hermano… Necesitaba sentarme, pero no tenía las fuerzas para llegar hasta la silla. Me quedé ahí de pie, bloqueado, sin poder decir o hacer nada más que dejar que un silencioso torrente de lágrimas se derramara por mis mejillas.

Todomatsu estuvo mirándome un rato, sus ojos mostraban cierta culpabilidad, pero no dijo nada, manteniendo ese enfado y repulsión que expresaba dirigidos hacia mí. Al ver que no trataba de defenderme ante sus acusaciones se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera abrir, conseguí volver a hablar –Tienes razón… Soy un depravado, asqueroso, repugnante, un montruo. Enamorarme de mi propio hermano… pero no puedo hacer nada para arreglarlo. Lo he intentado… -mi voz sonaba rota y mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer –Y-yo… ¿t-te crees qué no lo he pasado mal con esto? Las primeras noches no podía ni dormir, menos aún sabiendo que él estaba dormido a mi lado. He pensado en absolutamente todo, y lo único que puede ocurrir es que yo salga perjudicado haga lo que haga. ¿Crees que no sé que es imposible? Mira cómo te lo has tomado tú, y no estás directamente implicado. He pensado en lo que diría la gente, nuestros amigos, nuestra familia, en lo que me diría él… He tratado de evitar por todos los medios estos sentimientos. Llevo años engañándome a mí mismo para hacerme creer que solo sentía admiración por nuestro hermano mayor. Pero cuando se me acercó siendo Choromi… -suspiré –Tendrías que haberle visto… la forma en la que me mira, cómo me trata, s-su forma de hablar… Empecé a enamorarme cada vez más y más de él… Cada vez que me dedica una de sus sonrisas me alegra el día, el brillo que puedo ver en sus ojos cada vez que tiene la oportunidad de hablarme o siquiera verme de lejos… Cuando me habla es tan… tan dulce… No puedes imaginártelo, sigue siendo el mismo Osomatsu de siempre, pero me trata con tanto cariño… Puedo ver lo feliz que es solo con hablarme por mensajes, siento como ese amor que siento por él es reciprocado… En la cita que tuvimos, era como si volviéramos a ser niños… hacía muchísimo tiempo que no le oía reír como aquel día, esa risa tan alegre y dulce que me llamó la atención desde la primera vez que la escuché. S-sé que esto no puede ser definitivo, que es algo temporal… sé que es cuestión de tiempo que él quiera llegar a más, y que tendré que abandonar la única oportunidad que jamás tendré de estar con él… Pero no sabes lo que es sentir esto por una persona y saber que jamás podréis tener nada, y de pronto, encontrar por accidente un modo de poder conseguir lo… Comprendo que no puedas entender esto... y puedes odiarme y tenerme asco el resto de nuestras vidas si quieres. P-pero no me quites la única oportunidad que tengo de ser feliz con Osomatsu, por favor... Aunque sea solo por poco tiempo… -volví a mirar al suelo, no podía enfrentar a mi hermano después de esto.

Ya había comenzado a mentalizarme de que había perdido a uno de mis hermanos, cuando sentí cómo me rodeaba con sus brazos. Las lágrimas ahora habían empeorado, cayendo en mayor cantidad mientras correspondía con fuerza al abrazo de mi hermano pequeño –Lo siento… -le oí susurrar –No entiendo esto, ni creo que vaya a entenderlo nunca. Pero… No sé, yo… no puedo… E-entiendo lo que sientes por él… Sé lo que es que te rompan el corazón y lo que es reprimir tus sentimientos hacia alguien demasiado tiempo… -se separó un poco de mí, mirándome a los ojos –sigue sin parecerme bien que sientas eso por nuestro hermano por eso, porque sois hermanos, pero voy a ayudarte el tiempo que pueda –sonreí al oír esto último, realmente feliz de que Todomatsu me entendiera.

Después de unos minutos, conseguí frenar mis lágrimas, que no habían dejado de caer hasta el momento. Nos quedamos hablando en el camerino, el lado cotilla de Todomatsu saliendo a la luz y llevándole a preguntar todo tipo de detalles sobre lo que sentía por nuestro hermano. Traté de evitar la mayoría, pero le conté cosas como que había empezado a sentir algo por el durante el instituto y que había empezado a aceptarlo hace unos meses, cuando Osomatsu me habló por primera vez sobre mi alter-ego.

Le pedí que se esperara a que terminara mi última actuación antes de irse, para poder hablar sobre el motivo por el que no me había estado cogiendo el teléfono. Aceptó a mi petición mientras me daba un vestido de gasa en color violeta claro, con mangas caídas y ajustado en la zona entre cintura y pecho, dejando caer la falda libremente. Antes de salir del camerino me puse unas botas bajas en color marrón claro y me dirigí al escenario, repasando la canción mentalmente antes de que comenzara la música.

Mientras comenzaba la melodía me situé en el centro del escenario, la chica que me haría los coros situada a mi izquierda. Al ser una canción animada, ambas teníamos una simple coreografía preparada. Cada vez me iba atreviendo a hacer coreografías más complicadas para acompañar mis canciones - Aitai toki ni mata, katachi dake ki ni shite ichijikan chikoku. Soiu toki ni mata, furidashita ame ni yori gikoshaku –mientras trataba de no equivocarme en los pasos, me fijé en una de las mesas, en la que Osomatsu y Todomatsu me miraban, ambos sonriendo –Daitai soba ni ite, iitai koto o narabetara kiri ga nakute. Sono taion ga, atarimae no yode atatakakute –no pude evitar volver a mirar a Osomatsu, cruzando con él la mirada y ampliando un poco mi sonrisa –Zentai teki ni dekinai, koto ni tameiki bakaride. Zettai teki ni yurusenai, koto mo anata ga ite nantonaku kaigetsu –curiosamente, por estar mirando a Osomatsu, me tropecé con uno de los pasos. Él se rió silenciosamente, animándome con la mirada –Ashin metori de, kamawanai, deki sokonai, no tenbin –los pasos más complicados venían en la pausa musical que había tras los versos que acababa de cantar. Conseguí hacerlos por los pelos, continuando la canción realmente orgulloso de haber clavado los peores pasos –Ashin metori ni, naritai yo, majiwaranai, heikosen. Ashin metori de, kamawanai, deki sokonai, no tenbin –terminé la canción, continuando los sencillos pasos de la coreografía hasta que paró la música. Agradecí al público su asistencia y cerré las actuaciones de aquella noche, bajando del escenario y reuniéndome con Todomatsu en la puerta de mi camerino.

* * *

Qué os ha parecido? Totty tiene ben fondo en realidad, no creéis?

Las canciones, la primera es "I'm just your problem" de Marceline (de Adventure Time). La segunda es de un juego llamado Cytus, la canción se llama "Otome". Ambas están en YouTube, por si las queréis escuchar! (siempre que meto una canción, el significado o alguna parte de la canción tiene algo que ver con lo que ha ocurrido, lo que está ocurriendo o lo que va a ocurrir (no pongo las canciones así porque sí) así que recomiendo que miréis las traducciones además de escucharlas, aunque no es necesario x3 no influyen en la historia).

Bueno, espero vuestros reviews~

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	12. Cap 12 - ¡Comienzan las vacaciones!

Hoooooolaaaaaaaa!

¿Cómo os va? Espero que bien :D

Os dejo por aquí otro capítulo más, por fin voy a deja de explotar al pobre Choro en el club xD (solo por un tiempo, me gusta ver que al menos uno de los Matsuno trabaja(?))

Bueno, que lo disfrutéis!

{Red}

* * *

 **Capítulo 12 – ¡Comienzan las vacaciones!**

Después de hablar con Totty sobre lo que le había ocurrido con Atsushi volvimos a casa. Todomatsu no parecía demasiado preocupado, me dijo que habían hablado, aclarado que no sentían nada el uno por el otro y que habían estado tan entretenidos viendo tiendas que no había oído el móvil cuando le llamé. No vi ninguna señal que me hiciera dudar de su palabra, y esto ya nos había pasado antes tratando de contactar con el menor de nuestros hermanos, por lo que creí en lo que me dijo y no le di más vueltas.

Empecé la jornada al día siguiente totalmente animado y lleno de energía. ¡Por fin había llegado el último día antes de las vacaciones! Apenas hubo trabajo por la mañana, lo que me facilitó la tarea de servir mesas, lo que contrastaba enormemente con la tarde y noche, cuando se llenó completamente el local.

Por suerte, eso no afectó a mi trabajo, ya que solo tenía que hacer mis apariciones habituales sobre el escenario y poco más. Todomatsu se reunió conmigo a media tarde, pareciendo bastante animado y realmente emocionado de poder elegir la ropa, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

Después de la penúltima de mis actuaciones, pude ver como Osomatsu intentaba llegar de nuevo a mi camerino, ya que me retrasé volviendo y pude verle intentar atravesar el pasillo. Pero antes de alcanzar mi puerta, el encargado de seguridad ya lo tenía cogido por el cuello de la camiseta –¡¿Otra vez tú por aquí?! Parece que no aprendes. Voy a tener que echarte del local –Me acerqué rápidamente, improvisando para que no tiraran a Osomatsu -¡Aquí estás! Te he estado esperando un buen rato –tomé a Osomatsu del brazo, llevándole hacia mi puerta mientras me disculpaba con el segurata –Está claro que no puedo encargarte nada y esperar que vayas a ser rápido cumpliendo tu tarea –El mayor me miraba extrañado, sin entender para nada lo que le estaba diciendo. Cuando entramos al camerino, lo primero que hice después de cerrar la puerta fue darle una colleja -¡¿Eres idiota o qué te pasa?! ¡Te dije que no vinieras por aquí detrás o te echarían del club! ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si no llego a encontrarme contigo por el pasillo?! –Osomatsu se dedicó a sonreírme mientras yo le echaba la bronca por su estupidez, al tiempo que Todomatsu trataba de contener su risa presenciando la escena.

Cuando terminé de regañar a ambos (sí, Todomatsu también, por reírse de la situación), Totty salió de la habitación con la excusa de ir a ayudar a una compañera con el vestuario, dejándonos a Osomatsu y a mí solos en la habitación –Hola –me sonrió de forma inocente, seguramente tramando algo bajo esa fachada de corderito que mostraba -¿Qué querías decirme, Osomatsu? –Me miró con aquella sonrisa suya que tanto me gustaba, haciendo saltar mi corazón con ello –Sé que podría haberte preguntado por mensaje, pero quería aprovechar para verte. Para ir al Hanami, deberíamos acordar algún sitio dónde quedar y alguna hora para encontrarnos. No hace falta que sea muy pronto, ya que todos los años uno de nosotros se levanta muy pronto para ir a coger sitio y así los demás podemos ir con más tranquilidad. Podemos quedar a las diez como el otro día, si te parece bien –asentí como respuesta, a lo que él respondió ampliando su sonrisa mientras hacía su típico gesto de frotarse la nariz con el dedo índice.

Pasamos unos minutos más hablando hasta que tuve que pedirle que volviera al salón principal para que pudiera prepararme para la próxima canción. Osomatsu me besó la mano, como ya se estaba volviendo costumbre, y se despidió antes de volver rápidamente a su mesa.

Me puse la falda de tablas roja que Totty me había dejado preparada junto con un jersey pegado en color azul marino, a juego con las calcetas hasta la rodilla que llevaba para complementar. Era mi primera actuación conjunta con otras cuatro compañeras, y todas llevábamos un estilismo similar. Habíamos acordado hacer esto como una especie de "despedida" por las vacaciones de primavera, preparando una canción sencilla para interpretar entre los cinco.

Me reuní tras las cortinas del escenario con las otras chicas y Todomatsu, que estaba allí para evaluar si estábamos todas bien vestidas. Después de obtener su visto bueno, subimos al escenario, colocándonos cada una en su sitio, quedando yo en el centro.

Empezó a sonar la música y casi al momento comenzamos a cantar, sorprendentemente bien sincronizadas –Sakura chirari, namida nado niawanai, kono mama dakishimete… Sakura chirari, itsumademo sugu soba de, anata wo miteitai –mientras comenzábamos la pequeña coreografía pude ver como Todomatsu se sentaba de nuevo en la misma mesa que Osomatsu, comentándole algo mientras me señalaba. Eso me puso algo nervioso y estuve a punto de tropezarme, pero supe disimularlo para que nadie se diera cuenta –Suki ni naru no kowai nante, hajimari no koro wa ne… dakedo anata zenbu zenbu, uketomete mo kureta… –comenzaron los versos en los que cantaban de dos en dos, dejándome a mí el solo que venía a continuación –Tatoe ima mo wakaranai koto ga aru to shite mo, waraeru hi ga kirun dakara… -volvimos a cantar todas el estribillo, sincronizando de nuevo nuestros bailes –Sakura chirari , miagereba utsukushii, yozora ni toketeyuku… Watashitachi wa, itsumademo te wo tsunagu, kawaii koi wo suru… -de nuevo había un momento de música en la que no teníamos que cantar, por lo que interpretamos otro pequeño trozo de coreografía. No pude evitarlo, y volví a mirar a Osomatsu cuando empezamos a cantar de nuevo, sonrojándome un poco al pensar en lo que estaba cantando –yume wo mita wa anata no yume, tsurenaku shinaide yo… Chotto baka shi yatsuatari ne, yume no hanashi na no ni… -aparté la mirada mientras seguía los pasos de mis compañeras, cambiando de sitio con la que iba a hacer el solo a continuación –Tonimokaku asu made aenai genjitsu, setsunai kedo shiawase desu… -justo después, repetimos el estribillo, retomando yo mi sitio en el centro –Sakura chirari, namida nado niawanai, kono mama dakishimete… Sakura chirari, itsumademo sugu soba de, anata wo miteitai –otra pequeña pausa algo más larga en la letra, con una coreografía diferente que, he de admitir, nos salió perfecta, y después otro solo tras el cual volveríamos a cantar todas –Miagereba utsukushii, yozora ni toketeyuku… Watashitachi wa, itsumademo te wo tsunagu, kawaii koi wo suru –todas juntas dijimos "Hey! One more time!" antes de cantar por última vez el estribillo –Sakura chirari, namida nado niawanai, kono mama dakishimete… Sakura chirari, itsumademo sugu soba de, anata wo miteitai –y colocándonos todas juntas cerramos la canción. Después de agradecer a los clientes su asistencia, hicimos entre todas la despedida con la que avisamos del fin de las actuaciones hasta la vuelta de vacaciones y nos retiramos a nuestros camerinos.

El día siguiente, puesto que ya estaba de vacaciones, me lo pasé casi entero durmiendo. No había podido apreciar lo realmente cansado que estaba hasta que tuve la oportunidad de descansar como es debido. Ni trabajo, ni incómoda ropa de mujer, ni zapatos de tacón… solo mi pijama y toda la casa para mí. Hasta bien entrada la tarde, ni siquiera me molesté en mirar mi móvil, que se había llenado de mensajes de Osomatsu preguntándome por mis recién comenzadas vacaciones y un sinfín de cosas más que respondí encantado una vez decidí salir del futon.

Durante la cena, no dejó de decirme lo emocionado que estaba de por fin poder presentarnos a esa misteriosa mujer que le había robado el corazón. La verdad es que me hacía mucha ilusión oírle hablar de aquella forma sobre mí y ver lo emocionado que estaba por poderme hablar de ella.

Cuando fuimos a dormir aquella noche, pude notar lo emocionado que estaba, ya que no consiguió dormirse tan rápido como siempre, y cuando lo hizo, no dejó de moverse en toda la noche.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os pareció? Al final a Oso le van a acabar tirando del club por pesado, que no deja de acosar a la pobre Choromi xD

La canción es de un grupo que se llama C-ute (porque son todas muy monas 3) y la canción es "Sakura chirari". Ya que se van por vacaciones de primavera y van a ver los cerezos, qué mejor que una canción como esta para despedirse?

Nos leemos en el próximo capi!


	13. Cap 13 - Hanami

Hooooooooola!

Ya vuelvo a estar aquí! Hoy no me voy a enrollar mucho, aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo

Espero que lo disfrutéis!

{Red}

* * *

 **Capítulo 13 – Hanami**

Como esperaba, me desperté muy pronto aquella mañana, corriendo al piso de abajo donde me encontré con Todomatsu, quien estaba tecleando rápidamente en su móvil, seguramente hablando con alguna de sus amigas, buscando algún modo de librarse de ir con nosotros al Hanami.

Sonriendo de forma maliciosa, el menor sacó las cosas que me había preparado para vestirme hoy de Choromi de debajo del kotatsu. Maldito demonio con fachada de ángel… Había encontrado lo que tenía preparado para hoy. Le conté mis planes y, tras decidir que no quería perderse el espectáculo, me dio la ropa y la peluca para que pudiera vestirme. Con mi práctica de los cambios de vestuario en el club, en tiempo récord ya estaba fuera del baño vestido con un precioso vestido de manga por debajo del codo, en color aguamarina con algunos detalles en esmeralda y unas zapatillas estilo converse en los mismos tonos. Sentado junto a Todomatsu, dejé que decidiera él mi maquillaje, optando por un look sencillo con un poco de rímel, una sombra clarita y un brillo de labios con sabor a melón.

Aún quedaba bastante para la hora en la que había quedado con el mayor de mis hermanos, por lo que el menor y yo nos quedamos hablando tranquilamente en el salón mientras hacíamos algo de tiempo. Tan metidos estábamos en nuestra conversación, que no nos dimos cuenta de la hora hasta que un adormilado Osomatsu, con el pelo aún revuelto y una mano en el pantalón entró bostezando a la sala.

Por un momento nos quedamos todos petrificados, especialmente Osomatsu, que parecía haberse roto definitivamente. Cuando el mayor recuperó su capacidad de reaccionar, desapareció de la puerta en menos de lo que dura un segundo, dejándonos a Todomatsu y a mí solos de nuevo en la sala.

Osomatsu no tardó ni un minuto en aparecer de nuevo en el salón, perfectamente peinado, llevando unos pantalones con vuelta por debajo de la rodilla en color rojo, una camiseta a rayas horizontales en azul claro y blanco y sobre esta, una chaqueta larga en color marrón claro –Siento lo de antes, no sabía que estarías aquí, Choromi-chan –dijo esto frotando su nariz con el dedo índice mientras sonreía ampliamente, sentándose a mi lado –¿Cómo es que estás aquí? No recuerdo haberte dicho dónde vivía, ni haber quedado aquí –Todomatsu intervino entonces, mirando de forma acusadora al mayor –Choromi me llamó porque no aparecías donde habíais quedado y se estaba preocupando por ti. Y como no quería que la pobre se quedara sola esperando en la calle, la invité a esperarte aquí conmigo. Eres un irresponsable, Osomatsu nii-san –la verdad es que aún quedaba casi una hora hasta el verdadero momento en el que había quedado con el mayor, pero al parecer se tragó la excusa que le puso Totty, disculpándose de nuevo conmigo por no haber estado a tiempo para nuestra cita.

Mientras tomábamos algo rápido de desayuno y empaquetábamos las cosas que llevaríamos para comer bajo los cerezos, Osomatsu comentó que Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu se habían ido realmente pronto aquella mañana para coger sitio, mientras que Ichimatsu había dicho que se nos uniría para la hora de comer, ya que quería seguir durmiendo. En algún momento dijo algo sobre que no sabía nada de Choromatsu (es decir, yo), pero que estaba seguro de que se nos uniría a la hora de comer.

De camino al parque de los cerezos Todomatsu nos comentó que por la tarde se reuniría con unas amigas. En un principio dijo que iba a invitarlas a venirse con nosotros al Hanami, pero después de pensar en las posibles consecuencias que tendría esa decisión, optó por queda más tarde. A mitad de camino o así, Osomatsu me tomó la mano, dedicándome una de sus clásicas sonrisas cuando le miré.

No tardamos mucho en llegar, encontrando con bastante facilidad a Jyushimatsu y Karamatsu, ya que el primero estaba saltando de un lado a otro, tratando de coger los diferentes pétalos que caían de los cerezos en flor.

En cuanto Karamatsu me vio, no tardó ni cinco segundos en colocarse las gafas de sol y acercárseme diciendo algo sobre que "por fin había llegado su Karamatsu Girl", lo que le costó una mirada asesina por parte de Osomatsu.

Dejamos todas las cosas sobre el mantel que habían llevado Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu y nos sentamos alrededor de ellas, el mayor y yo más juntos de lo necesario. Nos divertimos hasta la hora de comer viendo correr a Jyushimatsu por toda la zona y jugando a un par de juegos, haciendo tiempo hasta que llegara Ichimatsu para poder empezar a comer.

Ichimatsu llegó un par de horas después, sosteniendo un gato con un brazo mientras lo acariciaba con el otro. Una vez vio a su hermano aparecer y sentarse con nosotros, Jyushimatsu no tardó nada en unirse, sentándose al lado de éste.

Mientras comenzábamos a sacar la comida, pude notar como el segundo menor de mis hermanos me miraba con esa cara pensativa tan suya, demasiado silencioso para la comodidad de todos –hey brother, ¿en qué estás pensando? –el primero en preguntar fue Karamatsu, provocando que el resto miráramos a Jyushimatsu -¿Por qué Choromatsu nii-san está vestido de muj- ? –entre Todomatsu e Ichimatsu le taparon la boca al que estaba hablando, impidiendo que los dos mayores entendieran lo que pretendía preguntar el amante del béisbol. Mientras Karamatsu y Osomatsu miraban extrañados, yo estaba casi al borde de un ataque al corazón. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta Jyushimatsu de que yo era su hermano? –Oye, es vedad. ¿Dónde se ha metido Choropajerovski? No le he visto en todo el día, se supone que teníamos que reunirnos todos aquí, ¿no? –Osomatsu miró a los demás esperando que alguno supiera de mi paradero –Yo vi le vi esta mañana. Iba con la ropa esa que se pone para sus conciertos otaku. Seguro que está en una cosa de esas suyas –con su tono neutro habitual, Ichimatsu fue el primero en responder, seguido por Totty que confirmó la solución propuesta por el cuarto hermano diciendo que él también me había visto por la mañana y le había dicho que estaría en un evento todo el día.

Parecía que la excusa había funcionado, pero ¿por qué me estaba cubriendo Ichimatsu? ¿Acaso él también lo sabía? No podía ser que el único que no supiera nada fuera Osomatsu… O quizá él lo sabía también y no había dicho nada por algún motivo.

Cuando nos terminamos las cervezas, los dos mayores se ofrecieron a ir a comprar más bebida, dejándonos a los otros cuatro solos. En cuanto estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder oír nuestra conversación, Todomatsu y yo nos dispusimos a interrogar a los otros dos –si vais a preguntarme cómo he descubierto que eres Choromatsu, es más que evidente. Está claro que hay que ser un idiota integral para no darse cuenta de ello. Por eso Kusomatsu y Osomatsu ni-san no se han dado cuenta –ambos miramos impactados a Ichimatsu -¿De verdad es tan obvio? –esta vez nos respondió Jyushimatsu, asintiendo con la cabeza -¿Por qué te vestiste de mujer, Choromatsu nii-san? ¿Ya no te gusta llevar pantalones? ¿Es cómodo llevar vestido? –al final, acabamos por explicarles toda la situación a ambos, pidiéndoles que lo mantuvieran en secreto.

Como era de esperar, ambos prometieron no contar nada, en especial al mayor de nuestros hermanos.

Osomatsu y Karamatsu no tardaron mucho en volver con la bebida, comenzando al poco tiempo de llegar una persecución provocada por Osomatsu. Todomatsu y Karamatsu perseguían al mayor mientras Jyushimatsu corría con ellos por el placer de correr. Mientras tanto, yo me senté un poco más cerca de Ichimatsu, sin perder a Osomatsu de vista –Estás realmente enamorado de él, ¿verdad? –miré a mi hermano algo sorprendido por la pregunta, asintiendo mientras bajaba la vista –Deberías decirle quién eres de verdad antes de que lo descubra por su cuenta. Nuestro hermano mayor puede actuar como un completo idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, pero todos sabemos que no es así. Cuanto antes se lo digas, antes te perdonará –suspiré cuando Ichimatsu acabó de hablar, volviendo a buscar con la mirada a Osomatsu mientras le respondía –Sé que es cuestión de tiempo que descubra la verdad, pero quiero intentar aprovechar para estar con él hasta que eso ocurra –Ichimatsu no dijo nada más, ambos nos quedamos en silencio mirando como el resto de nuestros hermanos corrían de un lado para otro, riendo mientras molestaban de forma accidental a las otras personas que estaban disfrutando del hanami.

En un momento dado, Osomatsu y yo cruzamos la mirada, distrayéndole lo suficiente para que tropezara con la raíz de uno de los árboles y cayera al suelo, haciendo que los tres que le seguían cayeran tras él. Ante la escena, no pude evitar reír fuertemente, hasta a Ichimatsu se le escapó una risilla viendo como nuestros hermanos habían acabado uno sobre otro en el suelo.

Los cuatro volvieron algo doloridos, el mayor tumbándose a mi lado de forma que pudo poner la cabeza sobre mis rodillas. Casi por inercia, comencé a acariciarle el cabello, sonriéndole suavemente mientras él cerraba los ojos y se relajaba sintiendo mis caricias. Tardé bastante en darme cuenta, pero los otros cuatro nos habían estado mirando todo el rato, lo que provocó que me pusiera extremadamente nervioso y me apartara bruscamente de Osomatsu, sonrojándome completamente.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin incidentes, estuvimos tranquilos hablando y jugando hasta que Todomatsu se marchó con sus amigas, ofreciéndome la excusa de "reunirme con ellos por la noche" para que Osomatsu no sospechara. Poco después, el mayor me ofreció ir a dar un paseo, entrelazando nuestros dedos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

Caminamos en un cómodo silencio por un rato, prefiriendo simplemente disfrutar de la compañía del otro en aquel escenario tan romántico. Acabamos sentados sobre la hierba a orillas del río, admirando el precioso tono rojizo de la puesta de sol que reflejaba el agua entre los pétalos de cerezo que había repartidos por su superficie –Choromi-chan… Quería preguntarte algo –miré a Osomatsu con una pequeña sonrisa, haciéndole entender que podía decirme lo que quisiera. El mayor me miró a los ojos, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa –Sé que hemos quedado muy pocas veces, y aunque hablamos y nos vemos prácticamente todos los días, generalmente solo hablamos por mensajes, por lo que esto puede parecer un poco precipitado, pero... me gustas mucho, y no quiero esperar más a preguntarte, así que… ¿Q-querrías salir conmigo? –le miré por un momento, no pudiendo evitar reír al poco de ver que hablaba en serio. Osomatsu me miró extrañado y algo triste al mismo tiempo, seguramente imaginando que esa era mi forma cruel de rechazarle, pero yo estaba demasiado entretenido riendo. Después de unos minutos en los que Osomatsu me miró en silencio mientras yo reía, conseguí calmarme, mirándole de nuevo -¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora? Yo pensé que ya estábamos saliendo –continué sonriendo mientras se lo decía, aumentando mi sonrisa al ver el cambio en su expresión tras escucharme.

Entonces, Osomatsu se acercó un poco más a mí, colocando su mano en mi nuca, acercando nuestros rostros hasta estar a escasos milímetros –¿Eso significa que puedo..? –Asentí apoyando mi manos en su pecho, comenzando a entrecerrar los ojos –No tienes que preguntarme eso, idiota –inmediatamente después, Osomatsu cerró suavemente el espacio que había entre nuestros labios. Correspondí el beso con cuidado, sin saber muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, ya que este era mi primer beso real. Él comenzó a mover lentamente sus labios, convirtiendo la mera presión de nuestros labios en un beso de verdad.

No sé cuánto pudo durar aquel beso, pero a pesar de sus labios ligeramente cortados, fue el mejor beso de mi vida. Cierto que no tenía mucho, por no decir nada, con lo que comparar, pero había sido tan perfecto como lo describían en los anime. Sus labios eran realmente agradables a pesar de estar cortados, con un ligero sabor a cerveza que se mezclaba con la dulzura del que estaba seguro era su verdadero sabor y un ligero toque a melón del brillo que pasaba de mis labios a los suyos.

Al separarnos nos miramos de nuevo, ambos sonriendo y con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas. Soplaba una suave brisa que hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera todo el cuerpo, había sido mala idea venir con un vestido tan fino. Osomatsu, más atento de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado que pudiera llegar a ser, pareció darse cuenta, quitándose la chaqueta y colocándola sobre mis hombros, inmediatamente después colocándose él pegado a mí y rodeando mi cintura con su brazo. Más que atento o caballeroso, el idiota sabía aprovechar el momento para tratar de pegarse a mí lo máximo que pudiera. Aunque no me quejé de ello, la verdad es que el calor que desprendía su cuerpo me resultaba realmente agradable, y estar envuelto en su chaqueta significaba también estar envuelto en su agradable aroma...

Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro mientras continuábamos mirando cómo la corriente del río se llevaba los pétalos de las flores que habían caído. De pronto mi móvil comenzó a sonar con el tono que le tenía asignado a Todomatsu. Eso significaba que tenía que marcharme ya si quería que siguiera cubriéndome.

Osomatsu me acompañó hasta el lugar dónde había quedado con Totty, manteniéndome cerca de él todo el camino. En cuanto el menor nos vio, no pudo evitar mirarnos con una de esas maliciosas sonrisas que le caracterizaban. Me despedí del que ahora era oficialmente mi novio con un último beso… que se alargó más de lo que a Todomatsu le hubiera gustado ver, y me fui con el menor, mirando atrás una última vez para sonreír a Osomatsu.

* * *

Qué os ha parecido? Este fic necesita más besos, no creéis?

Yo también quiero que Osomatsu me bese así... (?)

Espero que os haya gustado, nos leemos!


	14. Cap 14 - Varias citas, un regalo y

Hola a todos!

Me ha costado la vida poder escribir esto xD Por suerte mi padre no está en casa y he podido dedicarle algo más de tiempo a escribir este capítulo

Espero que os guste mucho!

{Red}

* * *

 **Capítulo 14 – Varias citas, un regalo y el principio de algo**

Inmediatamente al día siguiente, Osomatsu ya me estaba llamando en cuanto se levantó. Tuve suerte de que la llamada me pillara en una habitación diferente, o hubiera sido algo incómodo explicarle cómo era que mi teléfono había empezado a sonar justo cuando él estaba llamando a su novia –Buenos días Osomatsu –le saludé amablemente, esperando a que me dijera lo que le había llevado a llamarme –¡Muy buenos días, querida Choromi! ¿Qué tal la mañana? Espero que no estés muy cansada. Llamaba para proponerte ir esta tarde a algún sitio, tú eliges donde –podía escuchar la sonrisa del mayor en su voz –Hmmm… ¿Qué tal si vamos al cine? Estoy algo cansada por todo el trabajo que he estado teniendo, pero me gustaría quedar contigo –sonreí al oír la emoción en su voz cuando me proponía una hora y lugar para quedar. Después de un rato decidiendo, acabamos acordando a las cinco en la puerta de los cines.

Casi al momento después de terminar de comer, Osomatsu desapareció en nuestra habitación. Desde abajo podíamos oírle abrir todos los armarios, seguramente buscando entre toda nuestra ropa lo más adecuado para nuestra cita. Sobre las cuatro o así el mayor ya estaba saliendo por la puerta, vestido con un jersey en color rojo y unos vaqueros rotos a la altura de la rodilla. Al verle salir tan apresurado, llegué a pensar que era demasiado tarde, pero aún tenía tiempo de sobra para vestirme y llegar al cine antes de la hora.

Me puse un vestido de manga larga en color azul marino realmente oscuro casi negro con cuello de camisa redondo en color blanco, combinado con unas botas altas negras y un boina roja con un bolso en el mismo color, artículos que me fueron cedidos por el menor de mis hermanos y que por algún motivo tenía. Antes de salir de casa me puse las gafas y la chaqueta que Osomatsu me había prestado el día anterior, ya que olvidé devolvérsela. Saliendo con cuidado de que no me viera nadie, empecé a caminar hacia las salas de cine.

Tardé más de lo que esperaba en llegar, saludando desde lejos a Osomatsu en cuanto le vi frente a las puertas del edificio. Emocionado, corrió hacia mí para saludarme, rodeándome con sus brazos para abrazarme mientras me levantaba un poco del suelo, dando una pequeña vuelta por la emoción. Cuando me dejó en el suelo de nuevo, se inclinó un poco hacia mí hasta que nuestro labios se juntaron mientras mantenía sus manos en mis caderas, acercándome un poco hacia él. Yo correspondí el beso encantado, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

Unos idiotas que pasaron por al lado comenzaron a silbarnos, lo que provocó que rompiéramos el beso, algo avergonzados por estar dando un espectáculo ahí en medio. Osomatsu me sonrío de forma encantadora mientras me tomaba de la mano -¿Qué tal si vamos entrando? La película debe estar a punto de empezar –asentí, dejándome llevar por el mayor hasta la taquilla. Dejé que él eligiera la película ya que se empeñó en pagar las entradas, invitándome además a palomitas cuando pasamos por el bar antes de entrar a la sala.

Nos sentamos atrás del todo en la sala, aprovechando que apenas había gente para ver esta película. Durante los anuncios comenzamos a comernos las palomitas, coincidiendo nuestras manos más de una vez en la caja. Parecía la típica cita de un shojo.

Resultó que el cabrón de Osomatsu había escogido una película de miedo, con lo que odio este tipo de películas… Pero el idiota tenía buenas tácticas para acercarse. No habían pasado ni quince minutos desde que la película había comenzado y yo la estaba prácticamente encima del mayor, lo cual aprovechó él para rodearme con sus brazos, riendo muy suavemente al ver lo asustado que estaba.

Como a mitad de la película, cuando parecía que la cosa iba a estar tranquila por un rato, la música escalofriante comenzó a sonar de nuevo –¿Por qué la gente en las películas de miedo es siempre tan imbécil? Joder, si sois cinco encerrados en una casa con un asesino, ¡lo mínimo es no separarse! ¿Quién es ese gilipollas al que le ha parecido buena idea bajar solo al sótano porque oía un ruido? Dios mío, que retraso, de verdad –mientras Osomatsu se quejaba de la poca inteligencia de los protagonistas, con lo que yo estaba totalmente de acuerdo, yo no podía evitar cogerme más fuertemente a mi novio, preparándome para el susto que estaba seguro iba a ocurrir en breves. Y así fue, de pronto apareció el asesino tras el chico y lo apuñaló con un destornillador, saltando sangre por todos lados -¿Ves? Le está bien empleado, por gilipollas –yo no pude evitar el grito que se me escapó, escondiendo la cara en el pecho de Osomatsu, quien me abrazó con más fuerza mientras continuaba quejándose.

En un descuido, tiré parte de las palomitas que quedaban sobre el mayor, provocando que este se riera y me lanzara unas pocas. Yo me separé de él y le lancé algunas a la cara, uniéndome a sus risas. En unos segundos habíamos comenzado una lucha de palomitas mientras ambos continuábamos riendo, interrumpidos cuando volví a asustarme tras otra escena de la película, después de la cual continuamos riendo.

No tardó mucho en venir un acomodador a echarnos la bronca, advirtiéndonos de que si no nos callábamos, nos tirarían de la sala. Sentí como Osomatsu pretendía responderle, pero le tapé la boca y me disculpé con el acomodador de parte de los dos. Él me miró algo extrañado, lo cual arreglé dándole un beso rápido en los labios –Si te dejaba decir algo estúpido, nos hubieran tirado de la sala –contento con el beso, decidió no decir nada más y volver a abrazarme mientras continuábamos viendo la película.

Al salir yo aún seguía agarrado a su brazo, todavía asustado por el final que le habían dado la película –¿Te apetece que vayamos a tomar algo a algún lugar? Yo invito. Como… disculpa por haberte traído a esta película –asentí ante la propuesta. La verdad es que no me apetecía NADA irme yo solo hasta casa después de haber visto semejante película, y una cena gratis con el chico del que estaba enamorado no era algo que me apeteciera rechazar, precisamente.

De camino al lugar donde íbamos a cenar Osomatsu empezó a contarme cosas sobre sus hermanos, algunas que ni siquiera yo sabía sobre algunos de ellos. Poco antes de llegar noté como se me había ensuciado las gafas, seguramente durante el tiempo que estuve abrazado a Osomatsu durante la película, por lo que me las quité para limpiarlas, con tan mala suerte que tropecé en ese momento y cayeron al suelo. Yo no acabé besando el suelo gracias a que aún continuaba cogido a mi hermano. En seguida ambos nos agachamos a recoger las gafas, suspirando de alivio al ver que solo se había torcido un poco una patilla y apenas se notaba.

Después de aquel pequeño incidente llegamos al puesto de Chibita. Cuando nos sentamos, Chibita nos saludó diciéndole a Osomatsu que pagaran todo lo que le debíamos, que a estas alturas no era precisamente poco. Tras decir aquello, Chibita se me quedó mirando con una cara algo extraña… seguramente él también se había dado cuenta de que era yo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Osomatsu ya estaba interrumpiendo –Ei Chibita, deja de mirar a mi novia, que la vas a incomodar. Es muy guapa, ¿verdad? –Osomatsu se veía realmente orgulloso, rascando como de costumbre su nariz con su dedo índice.

Chibita pareció optar por no decir nada sobre mí, prefiriendo aprovechar que al menos la cena de hoy le iba a ser pagada. Durante la cena, Osomatsu no dudó en acercarse a mí en exceso y tratar de colocar sus manos en sitos inapropiados. Ya estaba tardando en dejar libre su lado pervertido, pero yo ya estaba preparado para ello, golpeándole la mano cada vez que se acercaba demasiado a algún lugar que no me pareciera adecuado que tocara en aquel momento. Pero el pesado no se rendía, por lo que acabé dejándole que colocara la mano un poco más abajo de mi cadera.

Volvimos a casa realmente tarde, y me resultó casi imposible poder convencerle de que estaría bien volviendo solo a casa, aunque si hubiera sabido que un par de besos y dejar que me manoseara un poco el trasero iba a ser tan efectivo, lo hubiera utilizado antes. Después vino la parte más complicada de todo, entrar sin ser visto a casa para cambiarme antes de aparecer en el salón dónde todos estaban.

Durante todas mis vacaciones continuamos quedando casi todos los días, generalmente dedicándonos a ir al parque o pasear un poco por la ciudad, pero hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos, me encantaba poder pasar todo aquel tiempo con el mayor de mis hermanos, ya fuera tumbados en el césped besándonos o haciéndonos fotos estúpidas en algún lugar de la ciudad.

Pasar tiempo con Osomatsu se estaba convirtiendo en mi única actividad, y sus besos cada vez me resultaban más adictivos. Cuándo nos veíamos, apenas podíamos separarnos el uno del otro. Estaba más que claro lo que los dos queríamos, pero para desgracia de ambos, no podía concedérselo. Tener sexo con Osomatsu significaba dejar que descubriera que no era una mujer, y eso le llevaría a descubrir que en realidad era su hermano, y no estaba dispuesto a arruinar esta relación por satisfacer mis deseos carnales.

Cuando volví a comenzar el trabajo en el club, pedí un pequeño cambio de horario para poder pasar más tiempo con Osomatsu, permitiéndole ahora además que pudiera venir a mi camerino entre actuación y actuación, lo que le provocó al pobre Todomatsu más de un trauma y el coger la costumbre de llamar a la puerta antes de entrar a mi camerino. Me supo realmente mal por Todomatsu, ya que una de las muchas veces que entró sin saber que estaba con Osomatsu, me pilló, em… cómo decirlo sin que suene demasiado obsceno… hmm… nos interrumpió mientras estaba ha-aciéndole una felación a nuestro hermano mayor. ¡Dios qué vergüenza! ¡Cada vez que lo recuerdo…! Creo no había pasado tantísima vergüenza en toda mi vida, ni siquiera aquella vez que Osomatsu me pilló masturbándome en la habitación.

Casi sin darme cuenta ya volvíamos a estar en invierno, casi en navidades, lo que significaba que tendría más tiempo para pasar con Osomatsu. Aunque estaba ligeramente equivocado, pues no tuve ni un segundo libre en el trabajo hasta el mismo día de Navidad. Como era de esperar, Osomatsu estaba esperándome en la puerta del club cuando cerramos a media tarde. Yo sonreí encantado al verle, despidiéndome de unas compañeras antes de salir corriendo hacia él y lanzarme a sus brazos. Él me recibió con un apasionado beso que me dejó sin aliento y totalmente rojo. Entrelazamos nuestros dedos y comenzamos a caminar hacia la zona comercial.

Esta era la primera Navidad que alguno de nosotros pasaba en pareja, la verdad es que se sentía bien no pasar todas las fiestas envidiando a las otras personas que podían disfrutar de estar con su pareja en esta época –Y… ¿Qué tiene planeado hacer mi hermosa megami para esta noche? –la pregunta me pilló un poco de improvisto, la verdad es que esta noche tendríamos nuestro clásico "intercambio de regalos de los hermanos Matsuno", pero no había pensado en hacer nada más después de cenar con Osomatsu –Pues… la verdad es que no tengo pensado hacer nada en especial. ¿Darme un baño y dormir, quizás? Estoy hecha polvo después de haber trabajado tanto esta semana –me acerqué un poco más a mi hermano, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

El mayor había preparado algo especial para esta noche. Como no teníamos mucho tiempo antes de que tuviéramos que volver a casa para el intercambio de regalos, me llevó directamente al restaurante donde había reservado mesa. No era el lugar más elegante del planeta, pero era mucho mejor que los sitios donde comíamos normalmente. Al entrar me quité el abrigo largo que traía puesto, revelando ante mi enamorado un precioso vestido en color rojo que llegaba hasta bastante por encima de las rodillas, con los hombros al descubierto –Estás especialmente preciosa esta noche, amor –podía sentir como la temperatura de Osomatsu había aumentado en un sesenta por ciento solo con mirarme en este vestido.

Una vez sentados en nuestra mesa, una camarera se acercó a tomar nota de lo que queríamos pedir, tras lo cual volvimos a quedarnos solos –dime Choro-chan, ¿crees que podríamos pasar la noche de fin de año juntos? En mi casa no hay mucho espacio, pero es muy acogedor cuando estamos todos juntos, o si prefieres algo más tranquilo, podemos quedarnos en tu piso. Que por cierto, aún no sé dónde vives –rió suavemente tras decir aquello, esperando una respuesta por mi parte –Bueno… la verdad es que no había pensado en lo que iba a hacer ese día, y lo más posible es que se haga algún tipo de fiesta en el club por lo que tampoco quería hacer planes por si acaso tengo que ir a trabajar –Osomatsu me miró algo apenado, por lo que añadí –pero si hay una fiesta en el club, eso quiere decir que podremos pasar la noche juntos –le sonreí dulcemente, contagiándole mi sonrisa al poco –Hehe, tienes razón, no había pensado en eso –sabía que Osomatsu quería quedarse a solas conmigo esa noche con la esperanza de que por fin accediera a tener sexo con él. No es que yo no lo deseara también, sino más bien que no podía si quería que no me descubriera. Hasta ahora solo habíamos estado besándonos y manoseándonos un poco, e incluso yo le había hecho algún… trabajito, pero no le había dejado que me tocara ni le había permitido llegar a más, aunque ambos estuviéramos deseándolo.

En seguida llegó la camarera con nuestra comida, por lo que nos quedamos un rato en silencio mientras disfrutábamos del delicioso sabor de los platos que habíamos pedido. Osomatsu estiró el brazo por encima de la mesa, tenedor en mano, con la intención de robarme algo de comida –De eso nada. Haberte pedido tú este plato –le detuve poniendo mi tenedor en la trayectoria del suyo, mirándole de forma desafiante. Él pareció aceptar el reto, ya que comenzó una pequeña batalla por conseguir probar mi comida. Como casi todas las veces que salíamos, acabamos riéndonos por la situación –Anda, toma. Mereces un premio por lo bien que has luchado en esta batalla –le acerqué mi tenedor con un poco de comida a los labios, dándole yo mismo a probar de mi plato.

Cuando terminamos de comer nos quedamos hablando en la mesa, intentando aprovechar el poco tiempo que nos quedaba juntos aquel día. Bueno, más bien el poco tiempo que nos quedaba como Osomatsu y Choromi, porque el resto de la noche también lo pasaría conmigo, pero cambiando a su preciosa novia por su aburrido hermano pequeño.

Levanté la vista para mirar al mayor, que estaba más nervioso de lo normal. Parecía como si volviera a ser nuestra primera cita –Oso, ¿te ocurre algo? Pareces nervioso –el mayor se limitó a negar con la cabeza, rebuscando en el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras me sonreía –Llevamos ya casi siete meses juntos y, bueno… había pensado… -sacó una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel verde con un lazo rojo –Feliz Navidad –cogí el regalo que me había comprado, algo nervioso mientras lo abría con cuidado –O-osomatsu… e-es precioso… -me quedé asombrado mirando el precioso collar con nuestro símbolo característico en él –¡e-esto debe haberte costado una fortuna! No puedo aceptarlo –traté de devolverle el collar, pero solo conseguí que se levantara, collar en mano, y me lo colocara alrededor del cuello –Te queda perfecto. Decir que estás preciosa no te haría justicia –no pude evitarlo y ahora fui yo quien se levantó, abrazándole fuertemente –no tenías por qué comprarme nada… idiota… -me separé un poco para poder besarle. No podía creerme que Osomatsu me hubiera regalado algo así.

Como era de esperar, se nos hizo tarde para volver casa. El mayor me acompañó al club porque le dije que había quedado con unas compañeras allí y así aprovecharía para cambiarme de ropa. Después de un último beso de despedida conseguí que se fuera, entrando rápidamente al club para ponerme mi ropa normal y salir corriendo hacia casa.

Salí con cuidado por la puerta trasera, echando a correr en cuanto tuve vía libre –¡Choromatsu! ¿Qué haces por aquí? –mierda, Osomatsu me había visto –¡A-ah! O-osomatsu nii-san… yo… e-esto… tenía un evento de esta idol… ¿Vamos a casa? Los demás deben estar esperando para hacer el intercambio de regalos. ¿Cómo fue la cita con Choromi-chan? –el mayor me miró algo desanimado –La cita fue genial, hasta le regalé un collar precioso… Pero creo que trata de ocultarme algo… -sentí como se me paraba el corazón en aquel momento –creo que... en realidad no siente nada por mí. Cuando empezamos a enrollarnos está muy por la labor, pero en cuanto intento tocarla, en seguida se tensa y se aleja, como si no quisiera nada conmigo. No sé… -Osomatsu suspiró después de decir aquello. Me hacía sentir realmente mal saber que estaba deprimido pensando que era culpa suya que no quisiera tener sexo con él –No deberías darle vueltas a esto, nii-san. Estoy seguro de que Choromi-chan simplemente no se siente preparada para llegar tan lejos. Simplemente, no la presiones y disfruta con ella. Seguro que te agradecerá que no la presiones –Oso asintió ante mis palabras –¡Eso haré! Aunque no sé cuánto tiempo más podré contenerme… Pero por ella, ¡resistiré la tentación! –se le veía tan decidido… Choromi era muy afortunada de poder disfrutar de este lado tan maravilloso de Osomatsu… Ojalá pudiera darle lo que quiere…

Al llegar a casa todos estaban esperándonos en el habitual círculo de regalos, con sus paquetes preparados. El mayor y yo fuimos a coger nuestros correspondientes regalos, uniéndonos al círculo y comenzando la rotación de regalos. Yo acabé recibiendo el regalo del mayor de todos, Ichimatsu tenía el de Karamatsu, Jyushimatsu el mío, Todomatsu el de Ichimatsu, Osomatsu el de Jyushimats y a Karamatsu le había tocado el de Totty. A la cuenta de tres, todos abrimos los regalos.

Todos nos sorprendimos al ver mi regalo, el segundo que me hacía Osomatsu esta noche –O-osomatsu nii-san… ¿c-cómo…? –el mayor sonrió orgulloso, frotando su dedo índice por debajo de su nariz –Bueno, te prometí que te la encontraría, ¿no? Y… bueno, tenía la esperanza de que mi regalo te tocara a ti –miré impresionado de nuevo al regalo que había entre mis manos. Aún no podía creérmelo, ¡Osomatsu me había conseguido la figura exclusiva que no pude comprar hace tiempo! Sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé a abrazarle, tirándole al suelo en el proceso. Mientras continuaba abrazándole le agradecí el regalo más de mil veces.

No me di cuenta en aquel momento, pero cuando me volví a sentar, mi camisa se había descolocado y se podía entrever el collar que Osomatsu me había regalado aquella tarde. Con las prisas por no llegar demasiado tarde a casa, había olvidado que lo llevaba puesto.

* * *

Bueno bueno, aquí va a empezar a liarse! ¿Que tal ha estado? (aviso que no he podido revisarlo, por lo que puede que haya algo mal escrito. Si es así, decídmelo para que pueda cambiarlo, porfa)

No voy a comentar mucho, porque sino acabaré haciendo spoiler, pero quería disculparme por el gran salto temporal que di ahí en medio, pero necesitaba que avanzara la cosa para poder desarrollar mis planes y no quería que se hiciera muy tedioso describir todo el verano y demás.

Muchas gracias por leer! Nos leemos en el próximo!


	15. Cap 15 - Oh, no

Hola!

El esperado siguiente capítulo por fin está aquí! (los que leéis lo dos fics, os habréis dado cuenta de que voy alternando Choromi-chan y Sinful Dawn)

Bueno, sé que muchos me vais a odiar en cuanto leáis el capítulo 3 pero sabed que hago esto con mucho amor 3

Y ya está, os dejo leer. Qué disfrutéis!

{Red}

* * *

 **Capítulo 15 – Oh, no…**

Estaba en mi camerino cambiándome para la siguiente actuación. Llevaba de nuevo mi clásico vestido azul de tirantes y los tacones rojos, esta vez complementado con el precioso collar que Osomatsu me había regalado. Mientras retocaba mi maquillaje, oí como alguien abría la puerta y, asumiendo que era Todomatsu, me giré para pedirle consejo sobre mi maquillaje. Sin embargo, no pude decir nada antes de quedar atrapado entre el tocador y el cuerpo de Osomatsu.

El mayor estaba entretenido atacando mi cuello con besos y suaves mordiscos, cuidadoso de no dejar ninguna marca visible. No pude evitar un gemido que escapó de mis labios cuando Osomatsu mordió en la parte superior de mi cuello, colorándome al ser consciente del vergonzoso sonido que acababa de salir de mí.

Las manos de Osomatsu acariciaban toda mi espalda, bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a mis muslos. Mientras me distraía con sus besos, comenzó a subir el vestido, tomándose su tiempo para palpar mi trasero, me tiendo una de sus manos por el lado de las braguitas que llevaba puestas –E-espera… O-osomatsu… No estoy preparada para esto… -estaba excitándome demasiado, y era cuestión de tiempo que el mayor se diera cuenta de ello.

De pronto, sentí como Osomatsu se separaba un poco de mí, sonriéndome de esa clásica forma suya mientras bajaba los tirantes de mi vestido y quitaba los pechos falsos, lanzándolos al otro lado de la habitación –Vamos, Choromatsu… No hace falta que sigas fingiendo –Empezó a besar mi pecho, deteniéndose para mordisquear uno de mis pezones –supe que eras tú desde el principio –mientras una de sus manos volvía a introducirse en mi ropa interior, la otra estimulaba mi otro pezón, provocando que más gemidos escaparan de mis labios. No tuve tiempo de analizar lo que me estaba diciendo antes de sentir como su mano invadía la parte delantera de las bragas, comenzando a masturbar mi miembro lentamente. No pude contenerme y gemí el nombre del mayor de mis hermanos, agarrando su cabello con mis manos.

Me sorprendió por un momento que alejara sus manos de las tareas que ambas estaban llevando a cabo, quitándome las bragas para luego tomarme de las nalgas para sentarme sobre el tocador, colocándose él entre mis piernas. Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido para que mi cerebro pudiera procesarlo, y realmente ya estaba demasiado metido en la tarea como para querer detenerme ahora.

Rodeé con mis piernas la cintura de Osomatsu, acercándolo hasta que nuestros miembros quedaron juntos, el suyo aún confinado en sus pantalones. El único sonido que podía escucharse en la habitación en aquel momento eran nuestras agitadas respiraciones, ocasionalmente interrumpido por mis gemidos y algunas palabras de Osomatsu. Aproveché para besar sus labios mientras trataba de desabrochar sus pantalones, sin mucho éxito debido a mis nervios. Sin romper el beso, Osomatsu me ayudó a deshacerme de sus pantalones.

En cuanto tuve acceso, saqué su pene, empezando a masajearlo con mi mano hasta que colocó tres dedos sobre mis labios. Le miré algo confundido, no sabía que significaba eso –te dolerá menos si antes te preparo –me sonrió, y en seguida entendí lo que quería que hiciera, sonrojándome aún más antes de abrir la boca y dejarle introducir sus dedos en mi boca, comenzando a lamerlos y empaparlos de saliva. Cuando creyó que sus dedos estaban lo suficientemente mojados los sacó rápidamente de mi boca, sustituyéndolos por su lengua mientras llevaba su mano hasta mi culo. Sentí como acariciaba mi entrada con uno de sus dedos antes de introducirlo. Al no notar ningún tipo de incomodidad o queja por mi parte, comenzó a moverlo lentamente, obteniendo únicamente suaves gemidos, lo que le llevó a introducir un segundo dedo.

Resultaba un poco más incómodo, pero no era nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado… ¡N-no es que yo haya estado haciendo esto en el baño de casa ni nada parecido!

Me pilló por sorpresa que en seguida comenzara a abrir y cerrar los dedos, al tiempo que los movía hacia dentro y fuera. Sin previo aviso, Osomatsu metió un tercer dedo al tiempo que se arrodillaba ante mí y comenzaba a lamer mi pene. Apenas me di cuenta del nuevo dedo que se encontraba en mi interior, demasiado centrado en no gemir demasiado fuerte por el placer que las acciones del mayor estaban provocando. Casi sin pensarlo hablé, tirando del pelo de Osomatsu para que me prestara atención –O-osomatsu… por favor… No quiero esperar más, hazlo ya –el mayor abandonó su tarea mientras se incorporaba, dedicándome una sonrisa que resultaba pervertida incluso en esta situación mientras sacaba sus dedos de mi interior –¿Para qué no puedes esperar más? Si no me dices lo que quieres, no puedo dártelo –gruñí ante aquello. Por supuesto que Osomatsu querría oírmelo decir. Pero mi cerebro estaba tan enterrado en deseos de sentirle dentro de mí, que no dudé en agarrarle por los hombros mientras hablaba mirándole a los ojos –Quiero que me folles, que me hagas tuyo. Quiero sentir tu polla en mi interior –estoy seguro de que si hubiera podido sonrojarme más, tras decir aquello me hubiera puesto aún más rojo.

Inmediatamente Osomatsu dijo algo del estilo de "eso era lo que quería oír" y me cogió en brazos, tumbándome sobre el pequeño sofá que había en el otro extremo del camerino. Él se colocó sobre mí, apoyando una de mis piernas sobre su hombro, depositando sobre mi muslo un suave beso sobre el que después hizo un chupetón. Estoy seguro de que no pudo resistir la tentación de dejarme alguna marca. Acercó su miembro a mi entrada, empezando a empujar suavemente, sin entrar todavía –Esto te va a doler, bastante seguramente. Si quieres que pare en algún momento, solo dilo, ¿vale? –asentí, aceptando el beso en los labios que me ofrecía como disculpa adelantada antes de comenzar. Usando todo su autocontrol, Osomatsu empezó a penetrarme, introduciendo su pene en mi interior muy lentamente, esperando a que me acostumbrara a la sensación. Estaba comenzando a doler mucho, pero aguanté mordiéndome el labio. No quería que Osomatsu se detuviera, por lo que le hice una pequeña señal para indicarle que comenzara a moverse.

Sin dudar ni por un segundo, el mayor comenzó por dar suaves embestidas, estimulando mi pene con su mano mientras se movía y volviendo a morder mi cuello como al principio. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, ya estaba sintiendo aquella sensación que me advertía que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax. Me pareció que Osomatsu también estaba a punto de llegar, porque comenzó a embestir con mucha más fuerza y rapidez, acertando de lleno en mi próstata, haciéndome gritar su nombre. En esas condiciones, no duré mucho más y terminé sobre la mano del mayor…

Me desperté de golpe, sentándome en la cama con una sensación de calidez y humedad en mi pantalón. Oh, no… Miré a ambos lados para asegurarme de que todos mis hermanos seguían durmiendo antes de coger un pantalón limpio y salir corriendo al baño para cambiarme.

No podía creerlo… de nuevo había estado teniendo sueños húmedos con mi hermano… Cualquier día iban a descubrirme si seguía así…

* * *

Cuando me desperté aquella mañana, Choromatsu no estaba en el futon con el resto de mis hermanos mayores. Miré la hora en mi móvil antes de comenzar a vestirme, pues había quedado en una hora con Sacchi y Aida en el Sutaaba para ir de compras, y no quería llegar tarde.

Cuando estuve listo, me dirigí a la entrada para ponerme mis zapatillas rosas sin desayunar, ya que tenía intención de tomar un café ya que íbamos a pasar por la cafetería antes de irnos. Abrí la puerta, y me encontré cara a cara con Atsushi. ¿Qué hacía él aquí?

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y le esquivé, comenzando a andar -¿Qué hacías en la puerta de mi casa? –Atsushi me seguía de cerca, intentando igualar mi paso –No has estado cogiendo mis llamadas ni respondiendo a mis mensajes. Estaba preocupado por si te había ocurrido algo, Todomatsu –me paré y me giré para mirarle, fingiendo mi habitual sonrisa adorable –Agradezco mucho tu preocupación, Atsushi-kun, pero no tenías por qué, estoy perfectamente. Ahora si me disculpas, he quedado con unas amigas y no quiero llegar tarde. ¿Por qué no vas con tu novia? Seguro que estará encantada de que pases tiempo con ella –fui a girarme para continuar mi camino, pero el de ojos grisáceos me detuvo –El otro día no terminamos de hablar… Y siento que ambos le debemos una explicación al otro. ¿Por qué te estás comportando de este modo conmigo? –Le miré dejando de fingir que me agradaba ver su cara, dando un paso hacia él –¿Por qué? Am… Pues no sé.. Hmmm… ¿Por qué puede ser? Oh sí. ¿Qué tal porque me utilizaste para tener sexo y después te fuiste con otra mujer? ¿Eh? ¿Es eso suficiente motivo? ¿O también necesitas saber que estaba enamorado de ti e iba a confesártelo cuando esa tipa me atacó por estar cerca de su hombre? –sorprendentemente, solté todo aquello totalmente tranquilo –Todomatsu… Yo… No sabía que sentías eso. Si me lo hubieras dicho podríamos –no le dejé acabar la frase –Si no te hubieras ido con otra mujer, quizá podríamos haber tenido algo –trató de darme explicaciones, pero me negué a escucharle, comenzando a caminar hacia la cafetería donde me esperaban mis amigas.

De pronto, Atsushi me tomó de la muñeca, haciendo que me girara y besándome de forma apasionada pero dulce al mismo tiempo. Por un momento no pude evitarlo y me rendí ante el beso, correspondiendo gustoso a los movimientos de los labios del castaño. Pero cuando mi sentido común regresó, le aparté de un empujón, dándole una bofetada antes de salir corriendo.

* * *

¿Cuántos me odiáis ya por hacer que eso haya sido solo un sueño? Me gusta hacer sufrir al pobre Choro, gomen

Espero vuestros reviews! 3

Nos leemos pronto!


	16. Cap 16 - Dolor

Holahola!

El esperado capítulo por fin está aquí! (?)

Qué creéis que ocurrirá?

Os dejo que leáis tranquilamente!

{Red}

* * *

 **Capítulo 16 – Dolor**

Después del sueño de la otra noche empecé a tener especial cuidado cuando estaba cerca de Osomatsu. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido en aquel sueño. ¿Sabría Osomatsu toda la verdad?

Tenía el presentimiento de que la situación en la que me encontraba en aquel momento no duraría mucho, ya fuera porque él supiera la verdad o fura muy arriesgado seguir con esto, así que decidí que lo mejor sería acabar con nuestra relación antes de que esto se me fuera de las manos y el mayor me odiara de por vida. Si hay algo que no podría soportar, sería que Osomatsu me odiara…

Le envié un mensaje, citándole a última hora de aquella noche en mi camerino. No quería que todo esto acabara tan pronto, pero no tenía otra opción. Él me respondió con una sonrisita hecha con símbolos y un simple "ok", y ahí dejamos la conversación. Hice mis turnos de la mañana y la mayoría de los de la tarde antes de volver a mi camerino para la primera de mis actuaciones de aquel día. Había intentado aprovechar el poco tiempo que Osomatsu y yo seguiríamos siendo pareja sonriéndole cada vez que pasaba por delante de su mesa, e incluso llevándomelo un momento para poder disfrutar de un último beso suyo. Cuando me retiré a mi camerino para cambiarme, me encontré con Todomatsu por el pasillo –Choromatsu nii-san, estaré contigo en un momento, ¿vale? Tengo que ayudar a Alice, pero en terminar con ella voy a tu camerino –y tras decir aquello continuó su camino, dejando que yo siguiera el mío.

En cuanto cerré la puerta del camerino comencé a vestirme, cogiendo mi querido vestido azul. Después de ponérmelo y calzarme los zapatos rojos me senté frente al tocador, colocando correctamente los pechos falsos y comenzando con el maquillaje ya que Todomatsu estaba retrasándose demasiado. Mirándome en el espejo, me di cuenta de que un par de mechones de mi pelo real se podían ver ente el flequillo verde de la peluca de Choromi, por lo que me la quité, cogiendo un par de horquillas para recoger bien esos mechones y asegurarme de que no volvieran a salirse.

Sonaron un par de golpecitos en la puerta, típicos de Todomatsu, por lo que le dije que pasara sin pensarlo. Me giré para pedirle ayuda con el pelo, pero no llegué a terminar mi frase cuando me encontré cara a cara con un cabreado Osomatsu. Tendría que haberlo visto venir… Era prácticamente la misma situación que en mi sueño y, aunque mantenía una pequeña esperanza de que se cumpliera aquello, en el fondo sabía que eso jamás ocurriría.

Me levanté rápidamente, tratando de acercarme al mayor –Osomatsu nii-san… yo… -Pero él no me dejó hablar y se apartó de mí. Estaba realmente enfadado, algo muy poco común en el mayor de nuestros hermanos –Así que… sí que eras tú después de todo. Quería creer que aquello que vi la otra noche no había sido este collar… No puedo creer que hayas jugado conmigo de esta forma. Jamás hubiera imaginado que precisamente tú fueras capaz de esto… –Sin dejarme decir nada se marchó, dando un portazo al salir. Por un momento me quedé bloqueado, sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Me puse rápido la peluca y salí corriendo tras de él, tropezando más de una vez con los tacones.

Le seguí hasta fuera del club, cayendo tras haberme tropezado un par de manzanas alejado del club –Osomatsu… Por favor… -Él me miró por un mometo. Pude ver el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos antes de que se girara para seguir su camino, apretando el paso y desapareciendo al girar una esquina. Allí, tirado sentado en el suelo, vestido de mujer y con el corazón roto, comencé a llorar. Cascadas de lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Desde el principio supe que esto sería una mala idea, Todomatsu también me lo había advertido, pero tuve que querer más, que disfrutar de lo que sería poder tener una relación con el mayor, que probar aquellos besos que no podría olvidar, esa sonrisa tan dulce que solo me dedicaba a mí… ¿Por qué tuve que arriesgar el que Osomatsu me odiara de por vida por conseguir estar con él unos meses?

Oí unos pasos que se acercaban a mí. Levanté la vista y pude apreciar la silueta de un hombre acercándose al lugar donde me encontraba. Intenté levantarme, limpiando mis lágrimas ¡Osomatsu había vuelto a por mí! Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que aquel hombre no era mi hermano, de hecho, no le había visto en mi vida. Suspiré, bajando la vista mientras me giraba hacia el otro lado, comenzando a caminar de vuelta al club. Pero no pude dar ni un paso antes de chocar contra otro hombre –Disculpe… -Me moví hacia el lado para tratar de esquivarle, pero el hombre me agarró fuertemente por la muñeca, deteniéndome -¿Dónde te crees que vas, preciosa? Quédate un rato conmigo, nos divertiremos –Me cogió del otro brazo, impidiendo que pudiera moverme. Sabía que no podría escaparme en una confrontación física, por lo que traté de pedir ayuda al otro hombre que antes había confundido con mi hermano, pero no pude ni articular una palabra antes de que aquel otro hombre llegara dónde estábamos, tapándome la boca con una mordaza improvisada con un trozo de tela.

Dado que no tenía otra opción, intenté resistirme físicamente, pero los dos hombres eran mucho más fuertes que yo, por lo que solo conseguí que me agarraran con más fuerza y me dieran un par de golpes para que me quedara quieto. Entre los dos me llevaron al callejón que había en esa misma calle, soltándome uno de ellos para empezar a tocar mi cuerpo. Le di una patada en la pierna, ganándome una bofetada en la cara.

Yo estaba completamente en pánico, sin saber qué hacer, comenzando a llorar de nuevo mientras seguía tratando de liberarme. Pero solo conseguí cabrearles más y que rompieran uno de los tirantes del vestido tratando de controlarme, provocando que uno de los pechos falsos cayera al suelo. Ambos se quedaron quietos por un momento, alternándose entre mirar la prótesis y al otro. Uno de ellos, el que no me estaba sujetando, comenzó a reírse, metiendo su mano por el escote de mi vestido para sacar el otro pecho falso –Hoy nos ha tocado el premio gordo –continuó riendo, acercándose a mi oído para susurrar –ahora vas a aprender lo que le hacemos a los tipos como tú, que se hacen pasar por mujeres hermosas –de pronto sentí un fuerte dolor en el cuello, ese tipo me había mordido, tan fuerte como para que comenzara a sangrar la herida.

No recuerdo muy bien lo que ocurrió a partir de ahí, solo sé que perdí la consciencia tras un par de golpes. Cuando volví a despertar, sentía fuertes dolores por todo mi cuerpo, y estaba seguro que había más de una herida sangrando, pero aquellos hombres no se habían marchado –Mira, la princesita se ha despertado –uno de los hombres habló, pateándome en el estómago, provocando que comenzara a toser –Mejor, así podrá disfrutar de la parte más divertida –después de eso, oí como rasgaban la tela de mi vestido, abriéndolo hasta un poco más arriba de mi cintura mientras arañaban mis piernas.

-Oh, no… No, por favor… -Traté de hablar, pero con la boca tapada no se me entendía, aunque ellos seguramente sabían lo que estaba pidiendo. Yo sabía lo que me iban a hacer. No podía creer que esto estuviera ocurriendo. Recé porque todo fuera solo una pesadilla, porque en unos segundos me despertara agitado bajo la manta del futon, con mis hermanos durmiendo pacíficamente a mi lado… Pero no ocurrió nada. Intenté gritar a pesar de la mordaza, pero solo conseguí ganarme más golpes en distintas partes de mi cuerpo y unas siniestras carcajadas por parte de ellos. No tardé mucho en sentir como, literalmente, arrancaban mi ropa interior, dejándome totalmente expuesto antes aquellos hombres, mientras de fondo se podía oír el sonido de una cremallera siendo bajada.

Mientras uno me sujetaba para que estuviera quieto, lo cual no era demasiado trabajo dado lo débil que me encontraba en aquel momento, el otro tomaba mis piernas, separándolas para ganar mejor acceso a mi cuerpo. Lo siguiente que sentí fue un profundo dolor allí abajo, como si me estuvieran partiendo en dos. No pude evitar gritar de dolor y asco al mismo tiempo, volviendo a dejar lágrimas escapar de mis ojos, no pude evitar sentirme sucio y utilizado. No pude aguantar todo el dolor mucho más y creo que volví a desmayarme, porque cuando volví a despertar, estaba cubierto con algo, creo que era una sudadera, y alguien con unas manchas de sangre sobre su camiseta me llevaba en brazos mientras corría.

Traté de alzar la vista, consiguiendo entrever de forma algo borrosa la cara del hombre que me estaba llevando –O-osmoatsu… nii-san… -pude articular aquellas palabras justo antes de desmayarme de nuevo, agarrando débilmente la camiseta de aquel hombre.

* * *

Bueno, qué opináis? He sido un poquito cruel con Choro, no?

Huiré antes de que alguien quiera matarme por lo que acabo de hacer(?)

Nos leemos!


	17. Cap 17 - El collar

Buenos días/tardes/noches dependiendo de cuando leáis esto! (Aquí serán como las 5 de la mañana o así. Digamos que tuve una noche productiva)

Hoy no me enrollo porque, sinceramente, creo que va siendo hora de irme a dormir y estoy demasiado zombie para poder pensar.

Espero que os guste!

{Red}

* * *

 **Capítulo 17 – El collar**

Me desperté mirando un techo blanco muy básico. Me sentía un poco mareado, pero por lo demás estaba bastante bien. De fondo podía oír un murmullo y los pitiditos de una máquina. Pasé unos minutos así, distraído con los pitidos de la máquina y mirando al techo.

De pronto escuché un ruido algo diferente y ladeé la cabeza hacia ese sonido, encontrándome con un aparentemente cansado Todomatsu con rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Intenté levantarme, ¿qué podría haberle ocurrido a mi hermanito para que estuviera en aquel estado?, pero el menor vino corriendo a mi lado, impidiendo que me pudiera mover, comenzando a llorar de nuevo –¡Choromatsu nii-san! ¡Estás despierto! ¡T-tengo que avisar a los demás! –y al momento había salido corriendo de la habitación, gritando los nombres de nuestros hermanos. En apenas unos segundos estaban todos entrando por la puerta, corriendo a abrazarme a pesar de seguir tumbado en la cama. Bueno, no todos estaban ahí… Osomatsu no estaba.

Después de que todos se calmaran, se fueron turnando para contarme lo que había ocurrido desde que me encontraron hasta aquel momento. Como el mayor, Karamatsu comenzó hablando, dejando todas sus florituras a un lado dada la seriedad del asunto –Ichimatsu nos llamó preocupado, diciendo que algo horrible te había ocurrido y que te iba a llevar al hospital –a continuación habló Ichimatsu –estabas tirado en el suelo, con mucha sangre y la ropa rasgada, así que te puse mi sudadera por encima y te traje aquí –Todomatsu le interrumpió, hablando apresuradamente. Se notaba en su voz que aún seguía preocupado por mí, y no se separaba de mi lado, al igual que Jyushimatsu, que se encontraba a mi otro lado –Cuando vimos en el estado que te traía Ichimatsu nii-san removimos todo el hospital hasta que el mejor medico te atendió. No podía permitir que mi hermano no fuera tratado por el mejor –Jyushimatsu continuó, sonando serio a pesar de estar sonriendo –Hemos pasado toda la noche contigo, el médico dijo que las heridas tardarían mucho en curar… Sobre todo… -todos bajaron la mirada.

En seguida comprendí a lo que referían, bajando la vista avergonzado –Ha sido un desgarro muy profundo –Ichimatsu dijo aquello, seguido de Jyushimatsu –¡Pero nosotros cuidaremos de Choromatsu nii-san hasta que esté mejor! –traté de sonreír al segundo menor de mis hermanos, agradecido de que se preocuparan tanto por mí a pesar de todo. Levanté de nuevo la vista, tratando de sonreír a todos, pero estaba claro que echaba en falta la presencia del mayor de mis hermanos –Hemos estado llamando a Osomatsu nii-san toda la noche, pero tiene el móvil apagado… También le hemos dejado algunos mensajes para que sepa dónde estamos… Pero aún no sabemos nada de él…–asentí a las palabras de Todomatsu, seguramente Osomatsu estaría deambulando por la ciudad o bebiendo en algún lugar mientras me odiaba con todo su ser, y no podía culparle por ello. Ciertamente me merecía todo su odio por haberme aprovechado de sus sentimientos en mi beneficio. Les pedí a todos que volvieran a casa a descansar, ya que no era necesario que siguieran conmigo si no podían hacer nada para que mejorara.

Todomatsu pareció entender la indirecta de que quería estar solo, porque me ayudó a convencer a los demás de que fueran a casa a descansar. Tras despedirse todos y prometerme que estarían aquí en cuanto durmieran un poco, se marcharon, avisando al médico de que me había despertado.

Como era de esperar, el doctor entró en la habitación poco después de ser avisado por mis hermanos, explicándome las condiciones en las que me encontraba y el estado de todas mis heridas. Preferí no prestarle mucha atención una vez supe más o menos mi estado general, no quería saber lo que esos cerdos me habían hecho, prefería intentar olvidar este suceso lo antes posible. Después de decirme que tendría que quedarme un par de días en observación antes de que me permitieran irme a casa y que debía descansar, el doctor se marchó, dejándome solo de nuevo.

No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que me había ocurrido aquella noche, pero sobre todo era Osomatsu quien estaba más presente en mis pensamientos. Debía estar bastante drogado, porque no podía sentir ni el dolor que me provocaba pensar en que había pedido, seguramente para siempre, al mayor de mis hermanos. Pasé mucho tiempo torturándome a mí mismo con mis pensamientos hasta que conseguí volver a dormirme.

Me desperté de golpe al escuchar un golpe fuerte en la puerta de mi habitación, la cual se abrió de golpe. Me incorporé un poco en la cama, sintiendo algo de dolor por hacer aquello. En la puerta estaba Osomatsu, completamente demacrado, lleno de heridas y sangrado por la nariz. Entró en la habitación, directo al lugar donde yo me encontraba, un par de enfermera siguiéndole de cerca, una pidiéndole que no me alterara y la otra insistiendo en que había que tratar sus heridas. El mayor parecía enfadado cuando se plantó en frente mía. No me dijo ni una sola palabra mientras tomaba mi mano y depositaba algo en esta, dejándose llevar luego por las enfermeras.

Yo no fui capaz de hacer ni decir nada hasta que le hubieron sacado de la habitación. Levanté un poco la mano que contenía lo que me había dado Osomatsu, bajando la vista para poder verlo –M-mi collar… -volví a mirar hacia la puerta por donde se habían llevado a mi hermano, una pequeña sonrisa dibujándose en mi rostro. Estaba tan hecho polvo que no pude hacer mucho más que agarrarlo con fuerza mientras volvía a tumbarme completamente en la cama, los calmantes volviendo a hacer efecto en mí y provocando que volviera a quedarme dormido.

Cuando volví a despertar, el collar ya no estaba en mi mano, pero podía sentir su peso sobre mi clavícula. Al parecer alguien me lo había puesto. Ladeé la cabeza para acomodarme, sorprendiéndome al encontrarme con Osomatsu dormido en una silla al lado de mi cama, su nariz cubierta por una venda, al igual que lo poco que podía ver de su brazo derecho y sus nudillos… ¿Qué habría estado haciendo para acabar así?

Vi como Osomatsu se movía un poco, parecía estar despertándose. No me sentí preparado para afrontarle en aquel momento, así que fingí estar dormido, escuchando como se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba a mí –Sé que estás despierto, no finjas -¿Cómo podía haberme leído tan fácilmente? Abrí los ojos, sintiéndome un poco culpable porque me hubiera descubierto. No me atreví a mirarle a la cara después de todo lo que había pasado, por lo que mantuve la vista sobre mis manos –¿Qué tal te encuentras? –Osomatsu estaba usando un tono de voz carente de emoción, haciendo evidente que seguía enfadado por lo ocurrido –E-estoy bien… Gracias –me respondió asintiendo con la cabeza antes de volver a sentarse en la silla.

Pasamos un rato en completo silencio hasta que decidí volver a hablar esperando acabar con aquel silencio –¿C-como recuperaste el collar? Todomatsu no me dijo nada sobre que lo hubiera perdido, pero al no habérmelo dado cuando desperté, imaginé que algo debía haberle pasado –esperé su respuesta, pero no obtuve más que silencio por parte del mayor de mis hermanos. Pensé que quizá no quería hablar de ese tema, por lo que intenté establecer conversación de otro modo –Jyushimatsu dijo que cuando estuviera mejor, iríamos todos a la playa. Pero aún hace mucho frío para eso, ¿no crees? Deberíamos dejarlo mejor para verano –de nuevo esperé a que me respondiera, pero no obtuve respuesta alguna.

Empecé a mirar a mi alrededor, prestando un poco de atención a la habitación ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Era la clásica habitación de hospital con paredes en colores claros, una ventana que no podía abrirse, un pequeño armario que prácticamente no se usaba, una puerta que daba a un pequeño baño adjunto a la habitación y una minúscula televisión que había que pagar para encender.

Después de un rato volví a dormirme. De verdad, estos estados de sueño intermitente que me provocaban los calmantes del dolor me estaban empezando a irritar un poco. Me desperté de nuevo al oír las voces de todos mis hermanos. Parecían estar hablando de algo serio, porque ni se dieron cuenta de que yo estaba despierto.

Todomatsu estaba claramente enfadado con Osomatsu, mientras Karamatsu aparentaba estar preocupado entre los dos. No podía ver a Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu, pero ver como el menor cogía la manga de la sudadera del mayor me dejaba claro que ellos también debían estar preocupados –¿Por qué no respondiste al móvil si tan preocupado estabas por Choromatsu nii-san? Podrías haber estado aquí con los demás cuando le trajeron… Deberías haber visto como estaba… De no ser porque Ichimatsu tuvo un presentimiento y nos hizo salir a todos a buscar a Choromatsu nii-san, no sé qué le podría haber ocurrido –Los ojos de Todomatsu estaban brillosos, como si estuviera a punto de romper a llorar –Mi móvil está sin batería. Aún no sé todo lo que ocurrió –Osomatsu seguía sonando demasiado serio para ser él… No podía creer que yo hubiera sido la causa de aquel cambio de actitud… -¿Y cómo es que supiste que estaba aquí si no has podido ver ninguno de nuestros mensajes? –Todoatsu seguía hablando a nuestro hermano en tono acusador –No quiero hablar de eso ahora –el mayor trató de alejarse, pero Karamatsu le detuvo, mirándole seriamente –Aunque no quieras hablar de ello, esta es la única oportunidad que vamos a darte de ofrecernos una explicación, Osomatsu nii-san. Si no viste nuestros mensajes, ¿cómo supiste que nuestro hermano estaba en el hospital? –Osomatsu suspiró, decidiendo contar aquello que no quería que los demás supieran –Más que saberlo, lo deduje, y las enfermeras de la entrada me dijeron la habitación –Karamatsu continuó mirándole seriamente, esperando a que continuara –Está bien, está bien… Estaba sentado en un banco del parque cuando unos tipos con bastante mala pinta pasaron por delante de mí. En un principio les ignoré, pero oí algo de un chico vestido de mujer, y sobre un bonito vestido azul y me acerqué a ellos. Entonces fue cuando vi que uno de ellos tenía el collar que le regalé a Choromi… a Choromatsu por navidad hace unos días. Les pedí explicaciones sobre cómo lo habían conseguido, pero no me dijeron nada. Deduje que le habrían hecho algo a Choro, porque de no ser así, él no les hubiera dado aquel collar, así que… digamos que tuve una conversación no muy amable con ellos. Cuando recuperé el collar, vine corriendo al hospital para ver cómo se encontraba Choro y… -mi voz interrumpió su historia, haciendo que todos me miraran –¿Te hiciste todas esas heridas peleando con ellos solo por recuperar mi collar? –el de rojo bajó la vista –Algo así… Quise defenderte, y recuperar lo que no tenían derecho a haberte quitado… -imité las acciones del mayor, bajando yo también la vista –G-gracias… -al menos esta vez me había respondido.

Los días hasta que por fin pude irme de aquel lugar fueron interminables. Osomatsu se pasaba el día entero sentado a mi lado sin dirigirme la palabra mientras mis otros hermanos iban y venían. En algún momento mientras creían que estaba durmiendo, Karamatsu le contó a Osomatsu todo lo que ellos sabían respecto a lo que me había ocurrido, y que posiblemente este suceso dejaría alguna secuela. Pff… Cómo si eso no fuera evidente. Tras saber toda la historia completa, pude escuchar como Osomatsu golpeaba una pared con el puño antes de salir a caminar por el pasillo, seguramente tratando de calmarse antes de volver a la habitación.

Al fin era libre. Y, aunque Osomatsu continuara sin hablarme, estaba todo el tiempo conmigo, sin dejar a los demás acercarse. Era él quien empujaba mi silla de ruedas mientras íbamos de la habitación hasta la entrada del hospital, luego ayudándome a levantarme y dejando que me apoyara en él mientras caminábamos hacia la salida.

Las puertas del hospital se abrieron ante mí, permitiéndome ver el exterior. Pero algo no iba bien, por algún motivo ya no quería salir allí afuera. Me estaba costando poder respirar y sentía como mi ritmo cardíaco se descontrolaba. Me agarré con fuerza al brazo de Osomatsu, retrocediendo unos pasos. Eso me hacía sentir mejor, por lo que seguí intentando volver al interior, alejarme de la puerta lo máximo que pudiera.

Debí parecer muy asustado, porque todos mis hermanos me rodearon con gesto de preocupación, el mayor acariciándome el cabello y tratando de calmarme. Su voz me hacía sentir bien. Enterré mi cara en su pecho, abrazándole con fuerza. Me daba igual que me siguiera odiando por lo de Choromi, necesitaba tenerle cerca para sentirme mejor.

Al final de aquella mañana, el mismo médico que me había atendido cuando entré hace un par de días me diagnosticó agorafobia provocada por trastorno de estrés postraumático. Genial.

* * *

Lo siento Choro, sabes que te amo.

Qué tal estuvo? En el fondo soy buena gente (?)

Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo!


	18. Cap 18 - En casa

Hola hola!

Estoy teniendo unos problemillas con el internet, así que no sé cada cuanto podré ir subiendo, pero aprovecharé para avanzar la historia aunque no vaya publicando y así seguir con las actualizaciones diarias cuando solucione lo de internet.

Este es un capítulo un poquito de transición, además, hasta yo admito que es bastante cortito. Aun así espero que lo disfrutéis!

{Red}

* * *

 **Capítulo 18 – En casa**

El médico recomendó que me quedara en el hospital unos días más, pero yo ya estaba harto de las paredes blancas y los pasillos interminables, pero al no poder salir por mi propio pie, tuvieron que sedarme para trasladarme a casa sin que mi recién diagnosticada agorafobia me afectara.

Cuando se pasaron los efectos de los sedantes, estaba tumbado en el sofá de nuestra habitación, tapado con una manta y con Osomatsu sentado en el suelo delante del sofá, la espalda apoyada en este mientras leía un manga.

Me senté despacio, encogiendo las piernas hasta pegarlas contra mi pecho, abrazándolas mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre una de mis rodillas. El de rojo se giró para ver que estaba despierto, retomando su lectura casi inmediatamente después de evaluar de un vistazo que me encontraba bien. Levanté la vista de mi hermano mayor para observar el resto de la habitación. Ichimatsu estaba sentado en la puerta del balcón con un par de gatos a su alrededor, seguramente les estaría dando comida; Karamatsu estaba sentado en la ventana mirándose en el espejo, haciendo de vez en cuando uno de esos ruiditos suyos cuando se retocaba el pelo; y los dos menores no estaban a la vista.

Me quedé en aquella posición durante varios minutos, pensando en nada realmente hasta que Todomatsu entró por la puerta, guardando su móvil en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón. Sonrió al ver que ya estaba despierto, sentándose a mi lado –¿Qué tal lo llevas, Choromatsu nii-san? –bajó las vista hacia Osomatsu, volviendo a mirarme en seguida –Estoy bien, supongo. Siento algo de dolor, pero nada que no pueda soportar –el menor asintió a lo que le dije, manteniendo su sonrisa.

Durante los días siguientes apenas dejé la habitación, Osomatsu había empezado a pasar la mayor parte del día en el tejado, y mis otros hermanos se turnaban para traerme la comida y quedarse conmigo en la habitación. La verdad es que no me atrevía a ir más lejos de las escaleras, pero sabía que al menos tenía que intentar moverme por mi casa si algún día quería poder salir de nuevo a la calle.

Después de un par de semanas, reuní el valor suficiente para llegar al piso de abajo. No había sido tan difícil realmente. Me acerqué al salón, donde todos mis hermanos parecían estar teniendo algún tipo de reunión, pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta me detuve al escuchar mi nombre – _Brothers_ , no comprendo porqué nuestro _big brother_ no le habla a Choromatsu y se comporta de ese modo aunque antes pasara todo el día con él y se peleara con aquellos tipos para defenderle –obviamente ese había sido Karamatsu, su voz e intentos de hablar en inglés eran inconfundibles. Abrí un poco la puerta para poder ver lo que ocurría. Osomatsu estaba sentado sobre el marco de la ventana, mirando hacia fuera, mientras los demás estaban alrededor del kotatsu –Kusomatsu, ¿de verdad no te habías dado cuenta de que la novia de Osomatsu nii-san era en realidad nuestro otro hermano? –Karamatsu negó con la cabeza, haciendo que Ichimatsu suspirara. Antes de nadie pudiera decir nada, Todomatsu estaba llamando al mayor de todos, pidiéndole que se sentara con ellos –No me puedo creer que todos supierais la verdad y nadie me dijera nada… Choromatsu ha estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo y ninguno fue capaz de pensar en lo que me podía afectar. ¿Tan mal hermano mayor soy que creéis que merecía esto? –Todomatsu suspiró –Osomatsu nii-san, eres más idiota de lo que creía –Jyushimatsu continuó hablando –Osomatsu nii-san es un buen hermano mayor, siempre se preocupa por nosotros y nos cuida aunque no lo sepamos. Pero nii-san debería hablar con Choromatsu nii-san… Él no quería hacerte daño –Osomatsu se veía como si se sintiera algo culpable, pero no dejaba de estar enfadado por lo que le había hecho –Sabía lo que sentía. Si no quería hacerme daño, debería habérmelo contado desde el principio, no esperar a que lo descubriera yo por mi cuenta –Todomatsu le interrumpió –Espera, ¿no te lo contó Choromatsu nii-san? Me dijo que antes de que fuera demasiado tarde quería contártelo… -de nuevo habló Osomatsu –Pero no lo hizo. Fui a su camerino, como me pidió, y no llevaba la peluca. Además, cuando hicimos el intercambio de regalos me pareció ver que todavía llevaba el collar que le regalé… -el de rojo se levantó, la cabeza agachada mientras caminaba hacia la puerta donde yo estaba, abriendo de golpe para encontrarse cara a cara conmigo. Yo le sonreí, pero él solo se sorprendió un momento por verme fuera de la habitación e inmediatamente continuó su camino hacia las escaleras, seguramente para volver a subir al tejado.

Me quedé allí parado mirando cómo mi hermano subía las escaleras –¡ _Brother_! ¡Has salido de la habitación! –el resto de mis hermanos se alegraron mucho de que por fin hubiera podido bajar, haciéndome hueco en el kotatsu para que me sentara con ellos. Todos estaban siendo muy amables, no solo por…eso que me acababa de ocurrir, sino también porque todos sabían lo que me ocurría con el mayor de nuestros hermanos.

Los días seguían pasando, mis heridas estaban sanando, pero mi agorafobia no mejoraba, aunque en cierto modo debería estar agradecido de que tampoco empeorara… Durante el día apenas veía a Osomatsu, ya que se pasaba las mañanas fuera y las tardes en el tejado, alternando entre salir a beber o quedarse en el tejado algunas noches. Respecto a los demás, poco a poco comenzaban a hacer vida normal. Bueno, todo lo normal que podía ser la vida de unos veinteañeros, ninis y vírgenes… Bueno, cuatro de seis seguían siéndolo…

Como era el que más tiempo pasaba en casa, empecé a hablar más con Ichimatsu, principalmente hablábamos cuando los gatos venían para ser alimentados. Los primeros días me quedaba lejos de la puerta del jardín, viendo con el cariño que el cuarto hermano de nuestra familia trataba a los felinos y como ellos confiaban plenamente en él. Según iban acostumbrándose a mi presencia, los gatitos iban acercándose a mí cada día, por lo que yo también empecé a darles comida.

Sin darme cuenta, cada día estaba colocado un poquito más cerca de la puerta, deseando que los amigos de Ichimatsu vinieran a vernos. Pasé varios días sentado al mismo borde de la puerta hasta que el de violeta decidió proponerme que saliera al porche con él, apartándose un poco para que pudiera sentarme directamente en frente de la puerta, por si me sentía incómodo y necesitaba volver a entrar.

Aquella mañana la pasé en el porche con Ichimatsu, disfrutando de su compañía, la de los gatos, la luz del sol y una ligera brisa que hacía casi un mes que no sentía. Me sentó realmente bien haber podido salir aunque solo fuera un poco. No se solucionó mi problema, evidentemente estas cosas llevan su tiempo, pero sentía que había dado un gran paso. A partir de entonces podía salir al porche y al balcón, aunque sin alejarme mucho de la puerta.

* * *

Qué tal estuvo? Choro ha podido avanzar un poquito gracias a Ichi

Muchas gracias a todos los que aún seguís leyéndome a estas alturas -insertar corazoncitos-

Nos leemos en el próximo capi!


	19. Cap 19 - Tiendas

Hola a todos!

Siento MUCHO la tardanza, en serio, he tenido que irme a casa de un amigo a robarle wifi para poder subir el capítulo. Aún sigo sin internet en casa.

Bueno bueno, o dejo leer! Qué disfrutéis!

* * *

 **Capítulo 19 – Tiendas**

Para tratar de animar a Choromatsu, todos los hermanos decidimos hacerle un pequeño regalo, del cual yo estaba encargado. Obviamente. Si dejábamos que Karamatsu se ocupara, seguramente compraría algo doloroso; Ichimatsu se había negado completamente a hacerse cargo de ello, prefería hacer compañía en casa a nuestro hermano, intentando que saliera al jardín; y Jyushimatsu… Jyushimatsu es muy complicado, igualmente le tendría que haber acompañado yo a elegir el regalo para nuestro hermano. Por lo que encargarme yo de la compra sería lo más adecuado.

Después de un rato sin encontrar nada que me acabara de convencer, tras haberme recorrido más de la mitad de las tiendas de la zona, me decidí a entrar en una de las tiendas donde sabía que vendían artículos de una de esas idols que tanto le gustaban a Choromatsu. No quise darle muchas vueltas, esa tienda me ponía algo nervioso, así que compré una sudadera en color rosa con "Nyaa" escrito en la parte de delante junto a unas huellitas de gato en color verde y salí de allí.

Al salir de nuevo a la calle me percaté de dos hombres bastante hechos mierda que parecían estar siguiéndome. Como no quería ningún enfrentamiento, decidí acelerar el paso. De vez en cuando iba mirando para atrás, y esos hombres estaban cada vez más cerca, casi pisándome los talones.

Empecé a correr, pero uno de ellos me agarró por el brazo –¡Pero si es nuestra amiguita del otro día! –Les miré con una mezcla de miedo y confusión. ¿Amiguita? ¿Qué querían decir con eso? Traté de soltarme, pero el hombre era muy fuerte –Tu hermano nos dio un bonito mensaje de tu parte, así que habíamos pensado darle otro a él… - En ese momento lo entendí, eran los hombres que habían atacado a Choromatsu, y parecían haberme confundido con él.

El que me había cogido el brazo me sujetó también el otro, de manera que me impedía moverme, mientras el otro tiraba del cuello de mi camisa buscando algo. Yo estaba totalmente bloqueado en aquel momento –Hoy no lleva el collar. Tendremos que cobrárnoslo de otro mod… -Ante de que pudiera acabar la frase, un puño había hecho contacto con la mandíbula de aquel hombre, tirándolo para atrás.

Miré hacia la persona que había golpeado al hombre, sonriendo al reconocerle –¡A-atsushi-kun! –él me devolvió la mirada, atacando al otro hombre que aún seguía sujetándome casi de inmediato. Asustados por si recibían otra paliza como la que les dio Osomatsu, los dos hombres salieron corriendo, gritando algo sobre que la próxima vez no tendría tanta suerte.

Atsushi volvió a acercarse a mí, acariciándome la mejilla con una mano mientras la otra la colocaba en mi cintura –Todomatsu-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres? –No pude evitar abrazarle. Me había salvado de pasar por lo que mi hermano mayor acababa de pasar hace apenas dos meses, no podría haber soportado pasar por aquello… Y estaba seguro de que no habría ayudado mucho al problema de Choromatsu que yo hubiera tenido que pasar por lo mismo –Gracias –El mayor correspondió a mi abrazo, acariciándome el cabello.

Tardamos bastante en separarnos, tomando yo la iniciativa de ello –Siento lo de la última vez… Por lo que me dijiste, pensé que quizá aún sentirías algo por mí. Sé que no debí haberte besado así de la nada, pero… -el castaño suspiró, continuando su discurso –Por favor, perdóname por todo lo que he hecho. No debí haberte besado el otro día sabiendo de tu enfado, ni debí haber comenzado nada con aquella mujer ni aunque fuera con tal de olvidarte, ni debí haber permitido que aquella mujer te tratara como hizo… Pero sobre todo, no debí haber aprovechado nuestra ebriedad para poder llevarte a la cama. Tendría que haber esperado, haberme comportado como el caballero que normalmente soy y esperar no solo a que estuviéramos en una relación, sino también a que tú estuvieras preparado… Pero Todomatsu, tú me haces perder la cordura completamente. No quiero te estoy diciendo esto como un modo de excusarme por mis imperdonables acciones. He intentado estar sin ti estas semanas, pero me resulta imposible hacer nada sin que pensamientos sobre ti inunden mi mente –el castaño me había estado mirando a los ojos durante todo su discurso, dejándome totalmente claro que estaba siendo completamente sincero.

Me alejé un poco de él, bajando la cabeza –Atsushi-kun… No puedo perdonarte tan fácilmente. N-no… Yo… También sigo sintiendo algo por ti, y no creo que eso vaya a cambiar pronto, pero no puedo hacer cómo si nada hubiera ocurrido. Necesito un poco de tiempo, y que vayamos despacio… -el mayor asintió, manteniendo la distancia que yo había impuesto –Lo comprendo y lo respeto. Te estaré esperando durante todo el tiempo que me pidas –tras decir aquello, me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, dándose la vuelta para irse.

Le detuve antes de que pudiera alejase –eso no significa que no podamos pasar tiempo juntos... –sonreí mientras decía aquello, tomando la mano del castaño mientras empezaba a andar hacia las tiendas.

Dimos un paseo por algunas tiendas. Aunque yo acababa de visitar prácticamente todas, mereció la pena por volver a pasar algo de tiempo con el castaño. Después de un largo rato en un reconfortante silencio, Atsushi no pudo evitar preguntar sobre lo que había ocurrido, por lo que terminé contándole toda la historia. Las noches que veía a Choromatsu llegar tarde a casa, cuando descubrí lo de su trabajo en el bar, las fotos vestido de mujer, cuando me lo contó todo, el tiempo que estuve ayudándole, el momento en que descubrí que estaba enamorado de nuestro hermano mayor, la forma en que me explicó lo que sentía por Osomatsu… básicamente le conté todo lo que no habíamos podido hablar este tiempo hasta llegar al momento presente, incluido el incidente de Choromatsu con aquellos hombres y su situación actual –…y ahora debe estar con Ichimatsu nii-san en casa, seguramente acariciando algún gato mientras Jyushimatsu nii-san intenta que salga al jardín a jugar con él –suspiré –yo había salido para comprarle algo de parte de todos, a ver si se animaba un poquito. Osomatsu nii-san sigue sin dirigirle la palabra, ni siquiera pasa más de lo que dure la comida en la misma habitación que él, y sé que eso le está hundiendo… Pero poniéndome en su lugar, yo seguramente le trataría peor, al menos sabiendo solo lo que él sabe –Atsushi me tomó la mano, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa triste –Lamento oír todo lo que le está ocurriendo a tu hermano mayor, espero que pronto mejore y solucione las cosas con el mayor de tus hermanos. Si me permites aconsejarte, insistiría a Osomatsu-kun en que hablara con Choromatsu-kun. Por lo que sé, le falta mucha información, y no es justo que después de haber pasado por ese martirio, Choromatsu-kun siga sufriendo por su hermano mayor –asentí, explicándole que ya lo habíamos intentado varias veces y recibiendo como respuesta que debíamos obligarle si no quería aceptar por voluntad propia –Respecto a la agorafobia que padece Choromatsu-kun… Podríais intentar sacarle a la calle con los ojos vendados. Por lo que me has contado, parece que solo reacciona por el miedo a lo que ocurrió. Si no puede ver indicios de cosas que le recuerden a aquel suceso, seguramente sería capaz de salir fuera, aunque tendría que ir acompañado de alguno de vosotros. Y, aunque funcione lo de la venda, deberíais seguir intentando que se acostumbre a estar fuera de casa, muy poco a poco, ayudándole a acostumbrarse a lugares que le sean familiares primero y luego espacios más abiertos –Atendí a todo lo que el castaño me decía, lo de la venda era una buena idea… Quizá podría funcionar.

Terminamos pasando el resto de la mañana juntos, incuso se ofreció a invitarme a comer, pero tenía que volver con mis hermanos, por lo que me acompañó hasta casa. Una vez en la puerta, hizo un amago de ir a besarme, pero se detuvo a medio camino, seguramente recordando lo que habíamos estado hablando. Antes de que empezara a girarse para marcharse, le tomé de la corbata, obligándole a agacharse, y presioné nuestros labios durante menos de un segundo, entrando acto seguido a casa y cerrando la puerta al momento de estar dentro.

Tras unos segundos apoyado contra la puerta para poder calmarme, me dirigí al salón, donde mis hermanos ya estaban poniendo la mesa, todos a excepción de Osomatsu, quien seguramente aún seguiría enfurruñado en el tejado de nuestra casa.

* * *

Qué tal ha estado? Hacía tiempo que no nos metíamos en la mente de Totty, no? Y ya tenía que ir apareciendo Atsushi!

Espero vuestros reviews, e intentaré subir el próximo capi lo antes que pueda!

Nos leemos!


End file.
